Knock on Wood
by Redmoonfae
Summary: An arrangement of ficlets varying in topics. First chapter: Jake tries and fails to explain a human superstition to Neytiri who is forced to question her mate's sanity. Accepting requests.
1. Knock on Wood

**Hey all. I decided to take a small break from my story ****Pieces Made Whole**** to write this little thing. I really wanted to write something from Avatar and this is all I could think of, haha. Hopefully some of you will enjoy it. If I get a good response I might make a real story out of this and take it beyond a one shot. We'll see.**

**AVATAR © James Cameron**

**~*~**

A warm light slowly spread through the dense forests of Pandora. It trickled through the leaves and across the flourishing undergrowth. It reached into dark crevices and gently pulled creatures out of their slumber. Leaping from place to place it made its way into the Hallelujah Mountains, dancing and splashing its way to the Tree of Souls where the Omaticaya were beginning to stir. Finally it came to rest on a particular blue face that was determined to keep his eyes shut. Finally though, Jake Sully mumbled incoherently and sat up with a tremendous yawn.

He rubbed his eyes blearily, cracking them open and blinking rapidly in the brightness that highlighted his face. Slowly he looked around only to see his mate already fully awake and fixing the fletching on an arrow, a pile already building at her side. Without turning, she addressed him, "My Jake, you sleep like death."

Jake grinned lopsidedly, stretching his arms over his head, tail curling around itself. "I didn't mean to worry you so much." He said slowly, watching her from the corner of his eye.

Neytiri turned around with a stern expression. "I was not worried." She said stiffly, turning back to her work. "But you must wake sooner in the future."

"Good morning to you too." Jake chuckled. He sidled over to her and sat watching her work. Several moments passed and he lifted his eyes to look out over The People. Some were emerging from small caves in the rock face surrounding the Tree of Souls and others had simply lay out in the open under the stars for the night. A frown marred his face and a wrinkle appeared between his brows. "We need to find a new home." He said to himself, but he knew Neytiri could hear him.

"Yes. Scouts are being sent to find a new Hometree." Neytiri replied, examining her handiwork. After a moment she set the arrow down on her lap and continued to look down. Jake noticed her unease, his tail curling around hers in comfort. "It will not be the same. But it will be home to generations to come." She said quietly.

"I'm sure we'll find a Hometree that you can really call 'home' one day." Jake replied, his yellow eyes boring into her.

She looked up at him, her eyes looking into his so deeply Jake knew she really _saw him._ "Perhaps." was all she said. Then she too looked out over The People, taking in their much reduced numbers. "My Jake…are the SkyPeople truly gone?" she asked suddenly.

The question took Jake by surprise so that it was a moment before he found his tongue and another before he could think of how to use it. "For now…" he replied slowly. "It'll be a long trip back to their planet and a longer time before they could think of coming back. But for now, yes, they're gone."

"Will they really return?" she asked, looking up at Jake with wide eyes.

Jake knew Neytiri would only ever voice these fears in his company. It was so unlike her to worry about these things that Jake reached down with his five fingered hand and took her four fingered one in a tight hold.

"They might. The stone they were after, Unobtanium, is worth a lot back where I came from. There's always gonna be someone greedy enough to send another ship load of people here. The question is if they'll be allowed." Jake said, trying to rid Neytiri of her worries. They had at least twelve years before they had to start looking up at the sky with anxiety. He was never one for planning things ahead of time and these thoughts had been pushed to the back of his mind. Now his main worries were for finding a new Hometree, Neytiri, and the rest of The People.

Neytiri looked back over the Omaticaya going about their daily routines and did not answer. Jake had thought the conversation was over when she said, "It will be bad if they return. Bad for us and worse for them." Her tail curled tighter against his and her eyes became steely.

"Heh, yeah well, knock on wood." Jake said, tapping a root of the Tree of Souls next to him.

Neytiri turned back to him with a very confused expression, the coldness gone from her features. "Knock…on wood…?" she asked, her lips exaggerating the movements needed to form the words.

Jake chuckled at her expression. "It's something humans do. You know, a superstitious thing." He explained.

Neytiri's expression was still confused and now she looked as though she was questioning her mate's sanity. Not for the first time. "Super-stee-shee-us?" she said awkwardly.

"Uhh…" Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "Kind of like a belief in something…like, in something that might not exist." Jake looked at Neytiri and saw her confusion and impatience were growing. "Humans have all kinds of weird superstitions. No walking under ladders, tossing salt over our shoulders, black cats…Knock on wood is like warding off evil. By knocking on wood some people think they can stop whatever was said that made them knock on wood in the first place…" Now he was just confusing himself and he could see Neytiri's expression growing darker.

"Do you believe this?" she asked carefully, eyeing him shrewdly.

"No, not really. It's just habit. Like a joke kind of." He said hurriedly.

"Hmmm…." She turned away from him and took her hand from his to continue fletching arrows or rearranging feathers on some.

Jake sighed and hit his palm to his forehead, sliding his hand down his face in exasperation. There were some habits he believed would take a long time to break and some that should be forgotten soon. The Na'vi were not a superstitious people. They believed Eywa completely and unflinchingly. He just hoped he wouldn't say or do anything stupid where others less used to his idiocy could see.

After a few more moments of what Jake perceived as awkward silence he said, "How many scouts were sent out?"

Neytiri was silent before she said, "Many on horse and ten on ikran." Jake could feel her tail twitch sadly at the mention of ikran, the death of her beloved Tze'tzey still painful in her heart.

"Hopefully they won't encounter any problems." Jake remarked, looking up to the sky and thinking off handedly to Eywa to keep The People safe.

"Knock on wood." Neytiri said airily, tapping a root gently beside her with her knuckles. Her lips were turned up with suppressed mirth and Jake laughed openly.

**~*~**

**Well, what did you think? Good, bad, dumb? Haha, I can understand if you think it's dumb. Just a silly little thought that popped into my head. If you guys really like it I may think of turning this into a full blown story or making an array of other fun little one shots ranging in topics. Let me know what you think, please review!**


	2. Kiss and Make Better

** I decided to keep making little ficlets. They'll vary in length and situations. Maybe later on when I'm more comfortable with the world of AVATAR I will write about others beside Jake and Neytiri. Ohh, and I am open to requests and suggestions. This is a jumping off point and I'm writing these for you just as much as myself, so tell me what you want to read! **

**AVATAR © James Cameron**

**Title: ****Kiss and Make it Better**

**Length: 721 words (very short)**

**Characters: Jake Sully, Neytiri**

**Pairing: JakeXNeytiri**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: A hunt in the forest becomes a sweet moment in a unsuspected way.**

**~*~**

It was another fine day on Pandora. A light rain from the night before left everything damp and glistening in the light. Jake walked slowly through the undergrowth, careful of his footing on the now slippery ground. Neytiri walked with more confidence ahead of him, her feet making hardly a sound as she passed under the trees. Both had bows slung over their backs. Neytiri still had not bonded with a new ikran so Jake had decided to hunt with her on the ground. They had forsaken horses due to the terrain they would be traveling and the closeness of the trees and other various plants in this part of the jungle.

Neytiri suddenly knelt in front of him to gently caress a kind of fungi looking thing at the base of a tree. The plant reacted to her touch and curled in on itself. Neytiri brought her hand to her face and sniffed delicately before standing and swinging a right. Jake was still confused on how easily she could do this. For him, it was follow obvious tracks and shoot the damn thing before it ran away. But for Neytiri it was an art. Following the trail, tracing the tracks. Jake's lips quirked up crookedly and he shook his head in wonder.

His mind on a momentary vacation he failed to see a slick rock covered in rainwater and more fungi. He stepped onto it and the next thing he knew the world was tilting crazily and he was landing with a heavy thud on his back. He blinked up at the tree canopy, completely perplexed.

"My Jake!" Neytiri called as she ran back to him. She had pulled further away and had only heard the clatter of Jake's fall. When she saw he was virtually unharmed and had merely taken a misstep she rolled her eyes and slowed her pace toward him.

Jake shook his head sharply, sitting himself up. "Whoa."

"Jake…what am I to do with you?" Neytiri sighed, her lip twitching in a suppressed grin.

"Heh. Got me." He answered, grinning up at her lopsidedly. He placed his palm on the ground to lift himself up and hissed in surprise. Bringing his hand up to his face he saw he had apparently cut himself on the ground. The cut was shallow and barely bled but he frowned at it all the same.

"Are you wounded?" Neytiri asked, crouching down next to him, her rush giving her anxiousness away.

"Nah, not really." Jake replied, wiping his palm on his chest in an attempt to get some of the dirt out of it.

Neytiri grumbled in her own language before taking Jake's hand in her own, holding it palm up to examine the cut. After a second she said, "It is not serious."

"Will you kiss it and make it better?" Jake asked coyly, wiggling his fingers at her.

Neytiri looked at him, perplexed. "What would that do? Another one of your strange 'super-sti-shuns'?" she asked with a frown.

"Haha, kinda." Jake said with a grin. "It's what my mom would do whenever I got a new scrape."

"I am not a human or your mother." Neytiri said with a sniff, raising her chin.

"Well, it doesn't have to be a mother and child I guess. Forget it, it's silly." Jake said, pushing himself into a standing position. His tail swayed by his side, lighting flicking Neytiri on the leg. "C'mon. We have dinner to catch." He said, starting to walk off. He was surprised when he realized Neytiri was still holding his hand and not following him. He turned back to her, his yellow eyes questioning.

Neytiri still examined his palm. Then, in one quick motion, she brought it up to her face and kissed the center of his palm. Jake's tail whipped his own leg at the feeling of her soft lips on his palm.

Neytiri lowered his hand and walked to stand beside him. "There. You are healed." She said with a small smile.

Jake smirked before leaning his head down to catch her lips with his gently. He was pleased to see her cheeks had become a deeper shade of cobalt. "There. Now I'm healed." He said with a grin. Squeezing her hand, they both set off into the forest, ready to continue the hunt.

**~*~**

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please, if you have any ideas or requests tell me!! I'm dying to hear them. Please review!**


	3. Crosses Don't Count

**Title: ****Crosses Don't Count**

**Length: 1077 words (short)**

**Characters: Jake Sully, Neytiri**

**Pairing(s): JakeXNeytiri**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Jake and Neytiri discuss the morning to come one night. Jake baffles his mate once again.**

**~*~**

Night time is strikingly beautiful on Pandora. The darkness is hardly daunting when the trees, plants, and even ground are alight with a personal glow. Most creatures had retreated to burrows or dens, eyes fighting off sleep while their jaws worked against yawns. Still others were just rubbing the sleep from their eyes and stretching, eyes bright with the prospect of another beautiful night. Far off, the last cries of the _ikran_ high above the _Na'vi_ faded into the living semi-darkness of the forest and were heard no more.

Jake lay awake in his new hammock in his new hovel, staring up at the barked ceiling. Only two weeks had gone by since scouts had finally returned with the good news that they had found a suitable new Hometree. It was of the same species as the original Hometree, only slightly younger and smaller. It also had the advantageous location of being close to a relatively large lake which attracted creatures to its blue depths. It had taken weeks to find but it was worth it. It would be a long while before the recovering _Na'vi_ could really call it their home, but it was more than they could have hoped for. Work was still being done to the interior; carving out more of the naturally occurring hollows in the great tree, setting up a meeting area for when the whole clan came together, creating an infirmary of sorts. The whole process would be long but in the end the _Omaticaya _would have a home again.

Jake sat up when Neytiri climbed into their hollow. Mated pairs were allowed the choice of hollows along the wall of the tree and Jake had leapt at the chance to avoid lying precariously in a woven hammock hundreds of feet above the ground. Neytiri padded over to their shared hammock and curled in against him. Jake smiled and snuggled down closer with her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

They lay facing each other and Neytiri played absently with a beaded strand of her hair, not looking up at Jake. It was a companionable silence but Jake felt Neytiri was troubled.

"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly.

She was silent for a moment before replying, "Tomorrow morning I go to bond with an _ikran_."

They were both silent again. Jake's tail wrapped comfortingly around Neytiri's leg as her own did the same to him. It had been nearly two months since the final battle between the SkyPeople and _Tze'Tzey's_ death. In the time since he had been with the _Omaticaya_ he had never heard of a hunter taking on a new _ikran_. If any _ikran_ had died before it's hunter he had never heard of it or what happened next.

"Are there others going with you?" he asked as way of allowing Neytiri to talk of a subject other than herself.

"Very few. Many warriors died with their _ikran_ that day." She replied sadly, finally letting her braid rest and looking up at Jake. "My Jake…I am troubled. _Ikran_ always outlive their warrior. If one does die before warrior, warrior is very old and does not hunt. _Tze'Tzey_ was still young and strong as am I. It is odd to have had two bonds with _ikran_…." Neytiri said all of this softly, her eyes filled with worry.

"Has this never happened before?" Jake prompted.

Neytiri wriggled against him, shrugging. "Perhaps once long ago when clans fought often. But…if _ikran _will fly only with one warrior…will _ikran_ accept warrior who has already made _tsa'helu_?" Neytiri finally voiced her fear, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Sorry, but I think you'd know that better than me." Jake said with a sympathetic grin. He had released the _turok _once the clans had separated again but his _ikran_ had come back the next day, clinging to the sides of the cliff surrounding the Tree of Souls with the rest. It had even flown to him when he whistled for him, though it was suspicious of him because of _turok's_ scent. But they had flown together since then and the _ikran_ had seemed fine. "All I know is that my _ikran_ was fine with me having bonded with _turok_. It can't be too much different." He tried to lift her spirits.

Neytiri made a noncommittal noise in her throat and continued to fiddle with her braid, not looking at Jake anymore. Jake frowned, hating to see her so upset. He put his finger under her chin and titled her face up to his. "Hey. I'll come with you guys tomorrow. I'll be there for moral support and all. And I'll keep my fingers crossed." He said with a smile, holding his hand up to show her his fingers.

Neytiri cocked her head to the side and looked up at him quizzically. "What will crossing your fingers do?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, haha…ummm…" Jake had forgotten the _Na'vi_ didn't understand most, if not all, of human's odd quirks. Obviously this was one of them. "It's kind of like for good luck."

Neytiri's eyes, as always when Jake described some human custom, were skeptical. Jake frowned down at her. "Hey. I can prove it works. Remember when you first brought me to Hometree and I met your father? And he was deciding whether or not to kill me?"

Neytiri's lips quirked up in a small smile of memory. "Of course."

"Had my fingers crossed. And hey, I'm alive." Jake said with a triumphant smirk.

"Coincidence." Neytiri sniffed with a smirk of her own.

"Ha, yeah? I also had them crossed when I got my _ikran_. Now I'm a lean, mean aerial hunter." He said, trying to stifle a snort.

Now Neytiri looked more believing. "Hmmm…it could be true…" she said slowly.

Jake's smirk turned into an all out grin. "Had 'em crossed the first night you kissed me."

Neytiri's mouth fell open in disbelief and she slapped his chest. "No you did not!" she cried.

"Yup. Both hands."

_"__Skxawng!" _she slapped his chest again.

Jake laughed and pulled her closer to himself, both delighting in the other's company. After several minutes, Jake broached the silence, "I will be there tomorrow though, even if you don't want my magic good luck fingers." He smirked.

Neytiri chuckled low in her throat. "I would…like it if you were there, My Jake." She conceded softly. "With or without your 'magic good luck fingers'." Jake's chest vibrated with his laugh.

"_Skxawng." _

**~*~**

**Voila! A few people asked for it and I deliver! A little ficlet on our curious habit of crossing our fingers for good luck. We're such odd creatures. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. Not all of these ficlets will necessarily go together like this, it just happened that way so far. Though I definitely want to make atleast one more chapter corresponding to this particular thread. Anyway, keep bombarding me with any and all requests! **

**PS: **_**Skxawng **_**means moron in Na'vi.**

**And also also! I need you guys to give me names of famous steeds! Like Silver, or Bullseye, those ones that everyone knows except me. Or just all around good names for a mount. You'll see why next chapter, but I need your help!**


	4. Piece of Cake

** Title: ****Piece of Cake**

** Length: 1,071 words (short)**

** Characters: Jake Sully, Neytiri**

** Pairings: JakeXNeytiri**

** Rating: K+**

** Summary: Neytiri and Jake share a moment at dawn before Neytiri goes to The Hallelujah Mountains.**

**~*~**

The dawn is just as beautiful as the night on Pandora. The forest is lit with a benign glow, traveling through the trees on mist and fog. It touches each leaf with a loving caress and brings with it new promises. That doesn't mean it's particularly easy to wake up to.

Jake groaned in his throat as he forced himself out of pleasant dreams. The hollow he and Neytiri shared was still very dark, the fungi and other bits of plants still glowing gently. Jake sat up and stretched, yawning hugely, before swinging himself out of the hammock. Of course, Neytiri was already awake and readying herself for the long trek to the Hallelujah Mountains. He watched her as she coiled up the natural 'lasso' used to snap the jaws shut of the ikran. She moved with a nervous energy, taking out her dagger to inspect it and placing it back in its sheath, bending her bow back to make sure it was still supple, fiddling with the fletching on her arrows. Finally Jake couldn't take it anymore. He strode over and took both her hands in his, holding them down between them. Neytiri looked up with a mildly surprised expression on her face as though she had forgotten Jake was there.

"Neytiri. Relax." He said with a kind grin.

"I am calm." She replied shortly, pulling her hands from his to unwind and rewind the lasso again.

"It's gonna be fine, I promise." Jake said placing both hands on either side of her face and titling her head up to look at him. "Every ikran up there is gonna wanna be yours."

Neytiri's lip quirked up in a wry smirk. "That is not comforting."

"Haha, yeah well, it'll be a piece of cake." Jake said, bending down to give her a soft kiss.

When he pulled back he saw the now familiar expression of perplexion with a pinch of annoyance on Neytiri's pretty face. "A 'piece of cake'? What strange SkyPeople custom is that?" she asked with a sigh.

"Ha, it's not really a custom. It just means 'it'll be easy, no problem, simple'. Things like that." Jake explained.

"Then why not just say that?" Neytiri asked, exasperated. "SkyPeople make everything too complex."

"Yeah, I guess they do." Jake agreed, his tail entwining with hers.

"But My Jake, what is 'cake' and why is a piece of it easy?" asked Neytiri curiously.

"Hmm…well, cake is a type of food on earth. A dessert really. It's…soft and spongey and comes in different flavors, with a glaze of sweet stuff over it." Jake fumbled with an explanation. The way he described cake made it sound like some horrible, pus covered fungus. Yum.

Neytiri's brow scrunched as she tried to picture what Jake described. "It sounds…nice." Neytiri stammered. She didn't know if this 'cake,' which sounded so similar to 'Jake' was important to her mate or not. She didn't want to voice her true opinion of the fungus sounding meal.

A misty light was beginning to stain the walls of their hollow, finally putting out the glow-in-the-dark plants within. The small dots on both their faces slowly dimmed before they were little more than shiny.

Neytiri looked outside the hollow and said, "I must go. It is far to the ikran and I do not want the others to wait."

"Alright, lets head out then." Jake replied, moving to leave the hollow. He was stopped when Neytiri placed a hand on his shoulder. Confused, he looked back at her.

"No My Jake. Only those who go for ikran travel on _pa'li._" Neytiri explained, using the Na'vi word for 'horse.'

"You mean I can't go with you?" Jake asked, feeling indignancy and anger bubbling up in him. He had promised Neytiri he would go and he would be damned if some custom disallowed him.

"You cannot travel with us, but you may meet us there." Neytiri replied calmly, sensing Jake's turmoil. "The way I did when you bonded with your ikran. Only those who go for ikran and Guide may travel on pa'li to the Mountains."

"Hmmm…" Jake mulled this over. He supposed it would be ok. He would still be there for her when she made tsa'helu with her ikran. _And, _he thought, _with my ikran there I can catch her if things go bad…_ He remembered how he had nearly fallen off the cliff when trying to bond with his ikran and mentally shuddered. "Alright. Me and my ikran will be there." Jake replied with a firm nod.

Neytiri smiled up at him, relieved, but her smile turned into a confused frown. "Jake, have you not yet named your ikran?"

Jake blinked at her question. "Well…no, I guess not. Is it important?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Neytiri could feel her lips turning up at the sight of her Jake looking so childlike and confused. "It is important for your bond. It is odd to have an unnamed ikran. It will make him feel better if he had one." She explained.

"Alright…" Jake thought, looking down for a moment. "I'll name him Kyle."

Neytiri blinked. "…'Kai-all'?" she said slowly, lips and tongue finding the foreign word hard to pronounce.

"Yup. I had a friend in the Marines named Kyle, and believe me, if anyone deserved to have a giant flying dragon monster named after them, it's Kyle." Jake said with a broad grin. "They kinda look alike too."

"Ahhh, a warrior name." Neytiri said, understanding now. She had latched onto the word 'marine' which in Jake's old life meant 'warrior.' "A strong name, if strange. But, My Jake, you are very strange." She said with a sweet smile.

"Oh yeah? Wanna say I'm strange again?" Jake growled. Without warning he pulled Neytiri into a tight hug and kissed her ear. Neytiri shrieked in surprise, the sound turning into badly suppressed laughter. Jake kissed her forehead before releasing his vice like grip. Neytiri looked up at him lovingly, rising up on her tip toes to kiss him softly.

"I must go now Jake." She said quietly.

Jake sighed and nodded, completely releasing her. "I'll see you soon." He said, just as quiet.

She gave his hand one last squeeze before leaving the hollow to climb and jump her way to the base of Hometree. Jake watched her leave before turning away to prepare himself for a long flight.

**~*~**

** Thank you everyone for all of your wonderful reviews! They really do make my day! And thank you everyone who gave me steed names. Sadly, I fell in love with the name Kyle for Jake's ikran. I forgot that Jake's life on Earth was very different from ours now. For all we know, horses are extinct. That and Jake doesn't strike me as a guy who memorizes famous horses, haha. So Kyle it is. **

** Also, I want all of these stories to be able to be read separately but also flow together. Atleast these first few chapters. I'm open to all requests and suggests of mostly any nature; they don't have to be superstitions or funny human quirks. If someone really wants to read a story about *blank*, run it by me, I might be able to do it. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Lucky Charm

**Title: ****Lucky Charms**

**Length: 2586 words (lengthy and worth it)**

**Characters: Jake Sully, Neytiri, various OCs**

**Pairings: JakeXNeytiri**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Jake gives something to Neytiri before she steps onto the ikran filled ledge.**

**~*~**

The huge star Alpha Centauri A was finally making its full appearance. The misty quality to the air had dissipated and the whole forest was drenched in early morning light. All of Pandora's creatures were awake and beginning their daily rituals. New sounds of morning birds and cries from the ikran accompanied the chatter of the prolemuris.

Jake looked down from his hollow, his tail flicking back and forth. The People were fully awake now and going about their business, calling to each other heartily while they worked. Much construction had gone into rebuilding and perfecting the _mreki u'lito_, the giant fire pit that cooked the Omaticaya's food. Before the SkyPeople had destroyed the original _Kelutral_, Hometree, the fire pit was constantly maintained and always had at least embers simmering beneath the great slabs of stone above it. Along with the reconstruction of the fire pit was the reweaving of _mas'kit nivi sa'nok. _This was the largest loom that the Omaticaya used to weave on. It translated into 'Mother Loom' and, when complete, would be larger than a Terran, human, pipe organ.

While other Na'vi clans are renowned for their pottery or carvings the Omaticaya were famous for their amazing textiles. Smaller looms had been recreated since they had found the new Hometree, but the recreation of the Mother Loom was a task that required weeks of effort.

Jake turned back into the hollow and walked to his _p'ah s'ivil chey. _This was the Na'vi equivalent of a wardrobe or dresser top. From it hung his scarce belongings; his flight head dress, his bow, some arrows, and various bits of clothing used for ceremonies given to him by Mo'at. Neytiri had been the one to construct and bestow Jake with the _chey_, as it was called in 'slang.' The chey was always given to a Na'vi by another, usually a family member or close friend.

Jake trailed his fingers over the intricately and beautifully woven design on the top of the rack, gently touching the decorations of feathers and shells along it. Pulling himself out of his bout of love sickness, Jake picked up his bow and slung it over his back along with a few arrows. He picked up his dagger sheath and put that on as well along with his flight head piece. Turning, he made to leave the hollow. But he turned and looked back at the chey. On one side hung a small bracelet which he went back to and picked up. Looking at it he admired the extreme skill that had gone into weaving it together with interlaced bits of colorful stone and shell.

Grace had given it to him. She had gotten it from one of the Na'vi when her school had still been open. Dr. Augustine had given it to him the night before the morning he had gone to bond with his ikran. Jake smiled and shook his head, remembering what she had said to him.

_"Here, you'll need this more than me. It's for good luck which I'm sure someone of your mental capability will has to have. I got it from the Omaticaya and I swear to God if you lose it you'll wish that ikran killed you."_

Jake slid the bracelet onto his wrist and then turned back to hurry out of the hollow. On his way to the canopy he met a group of children who all trilled _"Toruk mak'tao!"_ as he passed. He grinned at them and ruffled their hair, sending them off into more excited giggles. Looking at the shadows on the walls of Hometree he quickened his pace. Finally he reached the tree's canopy, only slightly out of breath. Putting his fingers to his lips he let out a shrill and piercing whistle. There were many hisses and indignant shrieks from the surrounding ikran, but one form roared loudest, a great blue shape hurtling toward him.

His ikran, Kyle, landed only a few feet from him, hissing low in his throat in welcome and pleasure. Jake smiled and patted the ikran's cheek; tossing a bit of sturmbeest meat into the air and watching Kyle grab and swallow it whole.

"Ready for a bit of exercise you lazy lizard?" Jake muttered.

It had been a week since the last time Jake had been out flying. There had been much to do inside and around Hometree, preventing him from aerial hunting and the joy of flying.

Kyle bent low to the ground to allow Jake to swing up and grab his harness after he had initiated tsa'helu. Kyle wriggled impatiently, wanting to fly and hunt. Remembering what Neytiri had told him Jake said, "Alright Kyle." As he said this he sent a message through the link between them, impressing upon the ikran his new name. "Let's fly!" With a scream of agreement, Kyle free fell from the branch, diving headfirst to the ground at dizzying speed. With a leathery snap and a beat of his wings, Kyle turned and began to soar to the Thundering Rocks, the Na'vi name for the Hallelujah Mountains.

It was a long flight to the Mountains but Jake knew he would have a lot of time to kill before Neytiri and the others arrived on horseback. Jake took the time to fly in pure leisure, something he had not had the chance or time to do in a long while. He flew low to the ground, attempting to peer through the thick canopy and see if he could catch a glimpse of Neytiri. But the leaves were far too thick and he didn't know their exact course.

His ears pricked when he heard the cry of _ikranay,_ forest ikran, in the distance. With a smirk, he directed Kyle to veer toward the calls, able to see the black specks in the distance. When they got closer Kyle let out a tremendous cry, swooping upon his smaller cousins with apparent joy. Jake couldn't help but let out a huge belly laugh as the ikranay all shrieked their surprise and disbelief, scattering from him and Kyle in an erratic fashion. His laughs soon turned to an exclamation of "Oh shit!" as the ikranay massed back together and sped toward him. Immediately Kyle folded his wings against his sides and dive bombed toward the forest canopy.

Jake's cheeks and lips flapped unseemly in the whistling wind, hanging on with all of his strength to the harness and with his legs. Just before they hit the canopy Kyle unfurled his wings and soared over the tops of the trees. The ikranay chirped and called to each other, tumbling through the air after them.

"Me and my brilliant ideas." Jake grumbled, risking a look back at his pursuers. Turning to face front he saw that a huge shadow was racing over them. "My day just gets better and better." Jake growled as Kyle went into a diving tumble roll just as the turok let out a huge roar and his claws missed his target. Luckily for him though the ikranay were still trying to process what was happening, all crying and barking to each other. With another roar, the turok pumped its wings, claws extending and snatching an unfortunate ikranay. With wing beats that shook the tops of the trees, turok wheeled and flew off with its prize.

Jake wiped his brow, looking up through the canopy and catching a flash of the turok fly off. "Yeah, I missed you too." Jake grumbled. Kyle was perched on the side of a tree, sides heaving and making small hisses and cries. Jake patted his side reassuringly. "Last time, buddy. I promise. Hopefully." With a rumbling growl Kyle let go of the tree and spread his wings, rising above the tree tops. Jake readjusted their course to the Mountains once more. Once they got there Kyle had called to the other ikran who called back. A few of them had even flown with them for a while, glaring at Jake with suspicion. And so they passed the rest of their time waiting for Neytiri and the others.

Jake whooped happily when he saw Neytiri emerge from the same cave he had when he had tamed his ikran. The others followed her back into the light and a huge sense of déjà vu struck Jake as he steered Kyle to the outcropping Neytiri had once landed on. Of course now the roles were reversed. Kyle landed with an intimidating cry, eyeing up the unfamiliar Na'vi. Neytiri grinned broadly at Jake who returned the gesture. Disconnecting his queue Jake swung himself off Kyle's back and placed a hand on Neytiri's forearm as she placed her hand on his.

Looking behind her Jake saw that there were three men and one woman who had come with Neytiri. All looked anxious and excited with speckles of sadness. The emotions made the small dots on their faces dull.

"I will go." Neytiri said after a moment when no one else volunteered. Mentally stealing herself, she headed to the small ledge under the waterfall followed by Jake. They and the others sidled across and were welcomed by shrieks and hisses from the many ikran on the cliff. Neytiri set her brow and went to take a step toward them.

"Wait!" Jake said, grabbing her arm. Neytiri turned back to look at him confusedly. "Here." Jake slipped the bracelet off his wrist and put it on Neytiri's. With a small smile he said, "Just as good as magic fingers. I'll explain later."

Neytiri looked at the bracelet on her wrist with open admiration. Smiling, she looked up at him, holding the wrist with the bracelet on to her chest. "Thank you, my Jake."

Turning, she strode out onto the cliff, a few ikran screaming and diving off. Jake and the others followed cautiously, perching on the rock Tsu'tey had stood on as Jake wrestled for his life.

Neytiri walked out with her head held high, her tail swaying from side to side. With a growl she stomped her foot toward a group of clustered ikran who all scrambled to get away from her, throwing themselves off the cliff. Her tail flicking, she continued her meandering way through the masses, growling and hissing at any ikran in her path. She had gotten to nearly the middle of the cliff with no takers. Her tail lashed from side to side violently, belying her calm exterior. With more viciousness than was necessary she roared at another small cluster of ikran. Four of the beasts hissed and either took flight or scrambled away. But one didn't.

It was a sight to behold. Like all the other ikran it was splashed generously with crazy haphazard stripes, blotches, and spindles. The smaller spindle markings were in blinding silver, dancing and twirling along her wings and face. Most striking was her color; a rich, deep violet. Her chest and belly where an off white, closely resembling a very pale lavender. Like all ikran, her eyes were a fierce gold that now shone with a violent promise.

Neytiri paused for a moment. Then she stomped at the ikran and hissed loudly, throwing her arms up at it. The ikran pulled back, puffing out her chest, then threw her head forward and roared its defiance. Neytiri took out the lasso and snapped it open with a flick of her wrist. Jake found himself cheering and whooping with the others, shouting encouragements to her. The ikran's neck danced from side to side, jaws open and ready to snap, tail lashing. Without warning Neytiri whipped out the lasso and caught the beast's jaws up in it, slamming them shut. The next moment she had sprung herself up and onto its back, grabbing hold of the lasso and pulling it with her, forcing the creature's head down and to the side. It lashed from side to side, making low grumblings in its throat, eyes flashing. Using her legs, Neytiri encircled its head and neck, pulling both into each other to keep her subdued. Quickly she grabbed one of its antenna and her queue and made tsa'helu.

The ikran's pupils dilated as it gave one last buck. Slowly it lowered itself to the ground, growls becoming small whines. Neytiri was panting and visibly winded, but otherwise fine. A huge cheer erupted from Jake and the others as Neytiri unwound the lasso, stroking her ikran's head. The ikran stood, shook, and then threw itself over the cliff, Neytiri grinning broadly and letting out a war cry. The others cheered and whooped, the woman making a trilling sound with her tongue. One of the men set his shoulders and took out his own lasso, striding into the ikran's company.

Jake gave each of the remaining warriors a pat on the back before racing back to Kyle, who was looking after Neytiri and her ikran. With a cry Jake leapt on, bonded, and was free falling. Kyle screeched at Neytiri's ikran who cried back. Even bareback Neytiri rode with ease. A look of complete jubilation was on her face, able to feel the wind whipping past her and the feel of her ikran's muscles bunching underneath her. Jake angled Kyle as close as they could get and called out, cupping hand hands around his mouth, "Had 'em crossed!"

Neytiri erupted into elated laughter, barrel rolling through the air with her mate at her side.

***~***

It was much later that day when Jake and Neytiri finally returned to Hometree. The other four warriors had returned earlier, all successfully bonding with an ikran. Though, in Jake's opinion, none were nearly as amazing as Neytiri's. He had never seen an ikran with such a vibrant violet color. Neytiri looked more strikingly beautiful than ever riding her.

Jake and Neytiri dismounted from their ikran. Jake patted Kyle on the side heartily, earning a nose bump in return. Then the ikran launched itself into the branches where its fellows were hissing in welcome. Neytiri still had tsa'helu with her ikran, her eyes closed and her forehead resting on her ikran's snout, whispering to her in her native language. Then, opening her eyes she smiled and disconnected, sending her away with a pat.

Neytiri turned to Jake with a serene smile on her face. "I have named her Txe'lan." She said, joy bubbling over. "It means 'heart' in SkyPeople English." She explained. Looking out over the forest and the receding light she continued, "I will never forget Seze, but Txe'lan will make her proud."

Jake moved forward to hug Neytiri, her back to his chest. "Yeah she will." He said softly.

They stood there enjoying each other's company for several minutes when Neytiri turned herself to face him. "Jake, _irayo_. Thank you." She said, holding up her arm to look at the bracelet adoringly. She moved to take it off and return it but Jake stopped her.

"You keep it. It's your good luck charm now." Jake said, holding her hand in both of his.

"Good luck charm?" she asked wonderingly, looking at the bracelet again.

"Yes. Very powerful magic back where I come from. And one of The People made it, so it's very strong." Jake explained with a smile.

Neytiri looked back up at him, her eyes full of love. "My Jake. I love you." Neytiri murmured softly.

Jake's eyes slid half shut, their tails entwining. "I love you too." He said, just as softly. They stayed up there, neither caring how much time passed. They were so wrapped in each other's love that neither cared if the sky fell down upon them.

**~*~**

**Woo, that was long. But I hope it was all worth it. Can you tell I got a little carried away? Haha, I couldn't help myself, I was having too much fun. And so another chapter is concluded. **

** Oh! And all the new words are completely legitimate! Last night I went and bought the book ****Avatar: An Activist Survival Guide**** all about the geology and astronomy of Pandora, the culture of the Na'vi and the physiology of plants and animals. It's amazing! That's where I got all the info on the fire pit, the loom, and the **_**chey.**_** I highly recommend it. It's also how I found the name Txe'lan and found out that 'Tzey'tsey' is actually spelled 'Seze.' (Which means blue flower) So I'll see you all next chapter!**

** P.S: **_**Irayo**_** means 'thank you.' Alpha Centauri A is one of three sun-like stars in the Centauri galaxy where the planet Polyphemus and one of its moons Pandora reside. **


	6. Kinky

**Title:**** Kinky.**

**Length: 1377 (bit longer)**

**Characters: Jake Sully, Neytiri, Norm Spellman**

**Pairings: JakeXNeytiri**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: Neytiri overhears a conversation between Jake and Norm. Her curiosity gets the better of her. Good luck, boys.**

**~*~**

It was a horribly humid day on the moon of Pandora. Storm clouds had been sluggishly roiling in, undulating over each other in slow and gluttonous waves. They were fat and black with water and suppressed thunder, muted growls of impatience bubbled out of their bloated mass. The electricity and discomfort they brought to the air put every living creature on edge as well as a lethargy that had the Na'vi people in its grasp. Few hunters were out doing what they did best and fewer fauna were out to join in the game of cat and mouse.

Which explained the lumpish state of Jake Sully; leaning against one of the platform like branches of the spiral that wound its way through Hometree. It was very large, wide enough for three Na'vi to sit next to each other. Next to Jake leaned Norm Spellman in his patched up Avatar body.

After the battle Norm's Avatar had been found and brought back to the Tree of Souls like the rest of the bodies. Dr. Max believed he could repair the damage and the body had been brought back to the RDA base camp. It had taken three weeks and a lot of effort, but the body had been repaired enough for Norm to bond with it again. Now he had to spend much of his time in the Avatar, eating and doing physical training in order for it to fully heal.

Norm had worked hard enough that he had been able to trek out, with an escort of course, to the new Hometree to spend the lazy day with Jake.

"You really pissed Wendy off that bad?" Jake asked with a snort of laughter and a shake of his head.

Wendy was one of the people allowed to stay on Pandora after most of the humans had been sent back to Earth. She was another scientist and had worked along with Dr. Augustine on the Avatar program. Norm had been telling Jake how strict she was when it came to Norm's recovering Avatar and the limits and rules she set for him. One of which was not pushing the body too far too fast. But, Norm being Norm, he had immediately wanted to get back out and study the ecology of the planet. Fair enough to say, this had not amused her.

"Ha, apparently." Norm replied, looking uneasy. He kept looking down and and gulping, shifting himself closer to the middle and gripping the bark with both hands. He may have been a brilliant scientist, but take him out of his element and he was 'more childlike' than Jake had been when he first met Neytiri.

"Haha, I remember her being pretty nasty. So what happened then?" Jake asked, recovering from his chuckle fit.

Unnoticed by both men, Neytiri had come looking for Jake. Having not found him in the hollow she had gone to check if he was in the canopy with Kyle. If he had been, they would have gone flying together. It was a favorite game of hers to fly as close to the storm clouds as possible and race the thunder and lightning. But unfortunately he had not been there. Neytiri grumbled in her native tongue savagely, having had to make the arduous climb only to find her mate still missing. But now she heard the familiar tones of her mate and hurried her pace down to him. Then she heard a relatively unfamiliar voice speaking with him and she slowed her descent. She was only a few branches above them when they continued their conversation.

"Well what do you think? She handcuffed me to the bed!" Norm cried, throwing his hands in the air. "She actually handcuffed me! Can you believe it? Then she just left me like that! I'm tellin' you, when I get back, I'm going to have a word with her." Norm huffed.

Jake laughed loudly, holding his stomach, his tail whipping from side to side furiously. "Oh man! Seriously? Hahahaa!!" When he had calmed down he smirked at Norm evilly. "How kinky." He made his voice as suggestive as possible and got the desired result; a stammering Norm, his tail curling around itself, ears crinkling flat, and his face going three shades darker than normal.

"Wha-what!? I-I you-d-what!?"

It was now that Neytiri leapt down from the branch she had been standing on to the one the men occupied. She hadn't meant to overhear, but they had been rather loud. And it was Jake's fault for not hearing her approach. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her. They had both used words she was unfamiliar with and Neytiri was eager to learn more of the customs and oddities of Jake's original people. Norm had nearly fallen out of the tree when she arrived, rubbing his face roughly with embarrassment. Jake was less surprised to see his mate only because he was used to the stealthiness of the Na'vi.

"What is 'king-key'?" she asked. The Na'vi were not a people for beating around the bush and their princess was no exception.

This set Norm off on a whole new level of stuttering. Very few words were audible but some were 'disrespect, why me?, disgrace, princess!, damn Jake!'

Neytiri was confused and even more curious when Jake's face went a darker shade of blue as well. He suddenly found the branch he sat on very interesting.

"I really need to get going." Norm said hurriedly, making to stand up.

"Oh no you don't!" Jake growled grabbing Norm's tail and yanking him back down. The scientist landed with a 'thud' and an indignant 'ow!'

Neytiri's tail lashed her leg with impatience and a curiosity threatening to overflow and make her scream. "Well?" she prompted sternly.

Jake looked pointedly at Norm, making the scientist gulp and look down, fiddling with his fingers.

"Um..well…when a mommy and daddy love each other very much-" his voice rose in pitch and became more choked with every word.

"Oh, get outta here!" Jake snapped, cutting off the horribly embarrassing and mortifying explanation that could have spewed from his throat. He waved his hand in dismissal and the scientist eagerly stood and made his awkward way down the spiral.

Neytiri kneeled down in front of Jake, hands resting on his shoulders. "Now will you tell me?" Neytiri asked. She had recently found out just how to get what she wanted from her mate. She tilted her head down and looked up at him through her dark lashes, turning her lips down into a pout.

Jake looked away and up, moaning in defeat in his throat. He risked a glance at her and knew it was all over. He mentally waved a white flag in surrender and sighed tremendously. "It's like…another…weird…_weird_ human…activity." Jake explained haltingly.

"What kind of activity is this?" Neytiri asked eyes wide.

"Uhmmm…well. Usually only mated pairs…do it…"Jake gulped. He would rather face Colonel Quartich on a rabid turok than have this conversation.

"Ahh, tell me what it is!" Neytiri pleaded. She knew nothing of human traditions concerning mated pairs and wanted to learn.

"Umm…well." He repeated. "It's like…a certain way to mate." He said carefully, looking up to gauge her reaction.

She looked as though she was mulling this over. "Certain way?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah. Unconventional ways." Jake replied in a rush, wishing his mate wasn't so damn curious. He was already devising a way to make Norm _pay._

"Hmmm…why?" Neytiri asked after a moment of thought.

"Just 'cause humans are weird." Jake said nonchalantly.

Minutes passed as Neytiri considered the information Jake had given her. Jake held his breath, praying to Eywa she was satisfied.

"I see…" she finally said. Neytiri stood and reached down to help Jake up. He accepted it and stood, popping his back at the same time in a stretch.

They began to descend the spiral together, jumping easily from rung to rung. Just when Jake's heartbeat began to beat regularly again Neytiri said matter of factly, "You should borrow the hand-cuffs and show me."

As a reply she heard a strangled yelp and then the sound of a body landing on wood. Neytiri whirled around to see her mate sprawled on the branch below her, seemingly unconscious.

**~*~**

**You have the imaginative ****Satsu-kun**** to thank for this monstrosity. They suggested the scenario between Norm and Jake and it was too much to resist. I had to make them a bit more OOC for this surprisingly difficult chapter. But hey, it was definitely interesting. Bravo! Hope you all enjoyed. Snort.**


	7. Not till the Fat Lady Sings

**Title: ****It Ain't Over**

**Length: 1934 (not too long)**

**Characters: Jake Sully, Neytiri**

**Pairings: JakeXNeytiri**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Jake and Neytiri have themselves a little 'friendly' competition.**

**~*~**

The morning was beautiful and clear and full of sound. Every plant, animal. Na'vi and everything in between were out enjoying the splendor. Even the terrible thanator was taking the day off, preferring to keep the violence for the night. Ikran and ikranay wheeled through the dappled skies with exuberance in a choreographed art.

In other words, the perfect day for a little competition between mates.

Jake and Neytiri laughed loudly as they raced each other to the canopy of Hometree. The beauty and liveliness of the day was infectious and contagious, sweeping through the Omaticaya like laughing gas. Just as Neytiri began to take the lead Jake playfully grabbed her tail, causing the warrior to whirl on him with false indignity and wounded pride. Jake laughed and took his chance to rush past her. Getting ready to do a victory dance Jake nearly kissed the tree for the second time in a week as Neytiri vaulted over him, using his shoulders as a pushing off point. Completely bemused, Jake just stared as his mate flitted ahead of him and reached the canopy. Neytiri turned on her heel delicately and looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Is something the matter, my Jake? You look startled." she crooned.

Jake scowled up at her, childishly sticking his tongue out. "Must be the lucky charm." He said, jabbing a finger at her wrist where the bracelet he had given her still rested.

Neytiri smiled up at him, shaking her head. She turned around again and looked into the tree branches where the ikran rested. Jake smiled as she made the cute chirping call she used. An instant later her violet ikran Txe'lan was landing in front of her with a squeal, buffeting Jake away with her wing.

"Hey!" Jake yelped, nearly tripping over his own feet trying to back away. He glared at the ikran who glared back just as viciously. One thing about Txe'lan was that she was ridiculously possessive of Neytiri and didn't really like Jake…at all. With a grumbled 'hmmf' Jake stepped forward and put his fingers to his lips, whistling shrilly. With a cry Kyle fell from the branch directly above Jake, landing only a foot away. Smiling Jake scratched the ikran's cheek, Kyle making an odd growling noise deep in his throat reminiscent of a cat purr.

"Do you remember the rules?"

Jake looked over at Neytiri as she placed her flight headpiece on, making sure it was secure. "Yeah, I think so." Jake replied, putting on his own flying head dress. "Basically like an old game back on Earth I used to play."

The game Jake was talking about was a mix of Simon Says, mirror, chicken. One kid would be the leader. Whatever he or she did had to be mimicked by all of the other kids. The leader could do anything they wanted from standing on one foot for however long they wanted or doing something very difficult. Any kid who couldn't do exactly what the leader did would be out and they would have to wait for the next round. The games could last minutes or, as Jake remembered from a few experiences, hours. It all depended on the ruthlessness of the leader and the ability of the others.

The game Neytiri was talking about was done on ikran. It had the same principles of the game Jake had grown up with, but this game tested the skills of both rider and ikran and their ability to communicate and move as one. Jake was confident that he would come out on top in this game. Txe'lan was still new and a little younger than Kyle, making her less experienced and used to riding with Neytiri. Jake smirked to himself. He was secretly looking forward to finally besting his mate at something.

Both mounted their ikran and leapt from the branch with whoops and cheers of exhilaration. They maneuvered their ikran and headed for the Thunder Rocks both pushing each other to go faster and faster. At one point Kyle let out an offended shriek when Txe'lan tried to nip his neck, causing the ikran to tumble over himself, taking Jake for a loop. Jake pouted bad temperedly as Neytiri broke into near hysteric laughter.

Finally they reached their destination and the game began. Neytiri took her turn as leader, immediately taking them into a plummeting drop which turned into a dizzying corkscrew halfway through. By the fourth spin Jake was getting horribly dizzy. Fortunately Neytiri stopped their crazy plummet, leveling out before banking tightly to the left. Jake urged Kyle on, his eyes burning with the desire to win. He let out a loud whoop which was echoed by a cheer from Neytiri as they pulled out of their bank and shot straight up. They went higher and higher before Txe'lan looped over herself backwards, finally leveling out.

"That the best you got?" Jake called over to Neytiri as they cruised.

Neytiri just smirked devilishly at him. "It is your turn!" she called back, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"Alright, if she wants it that way…" muttered Jake. "High-ho, Kyle!" he shouted, urging his mount toward the clusters of mountains.

For his first move Jake took Kyle through a maze in the rocks, under and over the small mountains and through the overlying vines and moss, his face whipped by the green plants. He looked back to see Neytiri burst through just to his left. He looked in disbelief as she reached a hand up to stifle a fake yawn, a gesture she had recently learned from him. Setting his face in a mask of determination he took Kyle into a vertical climb. Txe'lan immediately snapped into action with a forceful slap of her wings, racing after the other ikran.

As they climbed Kyle began flying in a spiral, the rounds getting tighter and tighter until they were doing a reverse of Neytiri's earlier corkscrew. To finish it off Jake had Kyle flip over himself, looking as though the ikran were performing a somersault in the air. Jake chanced a look at Neytiri to see she had performed it flawlessly. With a snort, Kyle closed his wings, pressing them against his body, and fell, Txe'lan quick to comply.

It was two minutes before both ikran snapped open their wings to glide over the forest floor, chirruping in excitement.

"Your turn!"

***~***

And so it had continued. Jake had a bad moment when Neytiri decided to test his ability of flying upside down. But, and Jake was proud, Neytiri seemed equally ruffled when she had been forced to fly standing up, using her ikran like a surfboard. Neither knew how long they had been flying, the light was shining down almost perfectly vertical to them, suggesting it was now later afternoon. Both ikran were beginning to wuffle and sigh more often, screeching in annoyance and discomfort when made to perform a particularly difficult task.

And now it was Neytiri's turn again. Jake sensed that she was going to try and finish the game with this round. Jake set his jaw into a grimace and prepared himself for what would come next. Neytiri flew them toward a smaller 'mountain' floating in the air. It had a relatively flat top and bottom with minimal growth along it. Txe'lan began to steadily pick up speed, Neytiri lowering herself above her neck. Jake urged Kyle on faster, copying Neytiri's position. Then, Neytiri patted Txe'lan on the neck, disconnected her queue, and spun herself on the ikran's back. Jake blinked and fumbled to copy her, suddenly rather shakey facing the wrong way on Kyle. He watched Neytiri and gulped.

She reached the floating rock before him, so he could see what needed to be done. With a cry, Neytiri pushed herself off of the ikran, Txe'lan soaring underneath the rock as Neytiri back flipped over it, bouncing lightly off of her shoulder. She tumbled off the edge and right on Txe'lan's back. Aside from an aggravated shriek from the ikran all went well and Neytiri reconnected herself.

Jake licked his lips, preparing himself. Here came the rock. With a grunt of effort he launched himself over it, making a 'gaah!' noise as his shoulder hit the rock much harder and sloppier than Neytiri's had. And then he was going over…and missed Kyle.

Well, most of him.

Jake scrabbled at the ikran's neck as Kyle shrieked and croaked, wings beating crazily and slapping Jake's sides. He began losing altitude and swooping in circles. It was very much like their first flight together.

"Shut the hell up and fly straight ya damn bat!" Jake shouted, struggling and fumbling his way onto the ikran's back. He pushed himself up as his foot hit the foot hold on Kyle's chest, pushing himself onto Kyle's back and reconnecting queues. He let out a huge whoosh of air, patting Kyle absently as the ikran's screeches became whines and burbles. Aside from being shaken, both Jake and Kyle were fine.

"My Jake! Are you hurt?" Neytiri called as Txe'lan leveled off with them.

Unable to speak just yet, Jake waved his hand in Neytiri's direction. His body was unharmed, but his pride was wounded. He had lost the game and allowed himself to sulk for a minute.

They set their ikran back toward Hometree, Jake scowling and Neytiri failing to suppress a grin the whole way back. They reached Hometree and landed in the canopy. Patting their ikran, they released the two back into the tree branches. Before she left Txe'lan snaked her head around and tried to nip Jake on the leg, causing the latter to nearly fall out of the tree.

The pair sat together in the canopy and looked out over the land.

"Well?" Neytiri wheedled.

Jake sighed and looked down at her. "Yeah yeah, you won." Jake said, giving a small smile.

"Perhaps next time." Neytiri said airily, playfully insinuating that when there was a next time the results would not change.

"Hey, it's not over till the fat lady sings." Jake said, shaking a finger at her.

Neytiri looked confused, her nose scrunching. "Fat? Why would a lady be fat?" she asked.

Jake thought for a moment. He hadn't realized that Neytiri had never seen a fat or obese person in her life. If the Omaticaya ever used the word it was to describe strumbeest or some other food.

"Well back on Earth people can be fat." Jake replied.

Neytiri tilted her head to the side. "How can that be?" she asked.

"If they eat too much and sit on their ass all day." Jake said with a huffed laugh.

"What does a fat lady look like?"

"Hmmm…" Jake stood up and faced Neytiri. "Kinda like this I guess." He puffed out his cheeks and belly, holding his arms out at his sides to make half circles there to simulate fat. Neytiri snorted loudly and dissolved into laughter, her tail flicking her sides.

"You look ridiculous!" Neytiri wheezed through gasps for air.

"Why thank you." Jake said with a broad grin, plopping himself down once more next to her.

"But Jake, why would a fat lady be singing and why does it matter?" Neytiri asked after a moment.

"To tell ya the truth, I have no idea." Jake laughed. "If you haven't noticed, human expressions don't make any sense." He whispered conspiratorially to her.

Neytiri chuckled and leaned her head against Jake's shoulder, both of them gazing out over Pandora together, listening to the many and various sounds of the ikran above their heads.

**~*~**

** Voila, another chapter. I wanted to finish this before I went out for the night, but I hadn't proof read it. And it's a good thing I did, haha. So this is a little bit later than usual. But I really hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing it. Can you tell I love writing about ikran? Haha!**

** Oh. If anyone has a female Na'vi character at hand or can think of one, I need one, haha. I thought it would be fun to incorporate some other people's OCs, but no promises. Plus Norm needs a lady! See ya next time!**


	8. Cuckoo

**Title: ****Cuckoo**

**Length: 1187 (shortish)**

**Characters: Jake Sully, Neytiri, Norm Spellman**

**Pairings: JakeXNeytiri**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Jake comes back from a hunt to find Norm trying to have a scientific conversation with Neytiri. Uh-oh.**

**~*~**

The shadows on the ground were becoming long and sloppy as the light began to fade from Pandora. It was not yet dusk, but it was later in the afternoon and the Omaticaya were returning to Hometree after a day of hunting and gathering. Hexapede and sturmpeest eyed the lengthening shadows with suspicious eyes, shouldering together and calling to each other, pushing their young on ward. Viperwolves gathered together, yipping and barking in their strange tone in eagerness, snapping at the air with impatience. A thantor stood and stretched, opening its huge maw in a jaw popping yawn, eyes bright with the promise of violence.

Jake patted his pa'li, direhorse, one last time after he dismounted, allowing the beast to wander the area free. He had just returned from hunting with a group of younger warriors, tagging along as a kind of mentor and because he had not hunted with a group on the ground in a very long time. Eager to see Neytiri and to relax he hurried his way into Hometree, returning calls of greeting and welcome. He snorted in laughter as a group of children ran up to him and copied his imitation of a fat lady he had shown to Neytiri. He had used it to amuse them the day earlier, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue to enhance to effect of ludicrousy.

He made his way up the spiral of roots which led to his hollow only to hear a familiar voice.

"All I'm saying is that it really is magnificent, in a scientific way! All of the roots of the trees are connected and send electrical signals to each other. It's fascinating!" Jake heard Norm gush.

"It is Eywa." He heard Neytiri reply coldly.

"Well, um, yeah, I guess that too. But think of it! It's like the synapses of the brain between neurons. It's incredible stuff." Norm pushed.

"It is Eywa." Neytiri said, slow and dangerously.

Jake chose this time to pull himself into the hollow before his mate decided to redecorate with a Norm-rug.

"Hey babe, ya miss me?" He asked with a goofy grin.

Neytiri looked up at him with a sweet smile made cold by her annoyance at Norm. She was sitting on the ground weaving something together using beads, bones, and feathers. Her four fingered hands danced around the thing in her lap gracefully, requiring little of her full attention to make it perfect. "Welcome home my Jake." She said happily. Then, her smile was replaced by a grimace, "Norm is here to see you." She said flatly.

"Jake! I came here to see you but you were off shooting things." Norm explained. It was no secret that Norm was against shooting the amazing wildlife of Pandora, preferring to study the creatures instead of eating them.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" Jake asked carefully, sitting down by the entrance to the hollow and dangling his feet over the side.

"Dr. Max and I have made more discoveries concerning the flora here." Norm said excitedly. "We're getting closer and closer to proving Dr. Augustine's theory. It's amazing! We have more and more data on the electric circuits between the root systems of the trees and how they hold the memories and they do-" Norm went on and on and on, stuttering and stumbling in his rush to say it all at once. He was gesticulating with his hands wildly, his tail swishing from side to side.

Jake risked a glance at Neytiri to see her ears laying flat against themselves and her tail lashing the ground she sat on violently, her hands moving with jerkiness as they worked. She looked over at Jake, her eyes flaming. Jake gulped. Jake knew her hatred for the human scientists very well. She hated how they were always studying the plants in their labs, ignoring their natural beauty and bounty in favor of their chemical make ups and connections to other plants. Jake also knew she hated how they continued to describe Eywa in such cold and calculative ways. Jake wished Norm would shut up before Neytiri threw him from the top of Hometree-or let Txe'lan eat him.

Attempting to ease Neytiri's nerves Jake help up his hand to the side of his head, pointed at his temple and moved his finger in quick circular motions, indicating Norm was cuckoo. Unfortunately, Neytiri had no idea what her mate was doing. Her brows scrunched together and her head tilted to the side.

"Jake, does something ail you?" Neytiri asked, putting her weaving aside.

This broke Norm's steady stream of words as he looked from Neytiri to Jake, who quickly dropped his hand and tried his best to look innocent.

"Nope. I'm fine." Jake said nonchalantly.

"Then why were you doing this?" Neytiri asked, copying his earlier cuckoo motion. Norm looked at her then back at Jake.

"Um…no I wasn't?" Jake tried weakly.

"Yes you were. Is your head injured?" Neytiri said slowly, getting up to walk over to him, Norm glaring at Jake.

"You think I'm crazy?" Norm spluttered, completely indignant.

"No no, of course not!" Jake rushed to say. Norm's pride was easily wounded and he tended to sulk for long periods of time. Jake didn't want to go through that again.

"Oh yeah, well, then why did Neytiri say you were doing-"he made the cuckoo motion, "this?"

"I am not a liar." Neytiri growled lowly, shoulders becoming rigid.

"No one is calling anyone a liar!" Jake cried.

Both Norm and Neytiri turned on Jake.

"Then what did you do?" they both asked at the same time.

"Um…uhh…what I was _trying_ to say was that it's totally crazy how all of the things with the trees and stuff work. I mean, whoa! Crazy stuff." Hence, the motion." Jake thought quickly, putting his pressure trained brain to work.

Norm glared at him suspiciously for another moment before relaxing. "Yeah well, you're telling me." He said grudgingly. "Anyway, I should get back before Wendy decides to lock me away forever." Norm said his goodbyes to both Jake and Neytiri before making his slow and clumsy way down Hometree.

Jake let out a huge sigh of relief before he looked at Neytiri and saw she still looked at him dangerously. He gulped, shrinking himself beneath her gaze.

"That man is crazy." Neytiri said shortly.

"Ha, yeah…" Jake said carefully, watching her.

"Do you believe him?" Neytiri asked.

Now Jake understood her anger. She thought he believed in Norm's science more than in the natural wonder of Eywa. Now that he knew where he stood he was more confident. "Are you kidding? After everything that's happened? How could I not believe in Eywa?" Jake said sweetly, stepping forward to pull Neytiri into a hug that she grudgingly returned. They separated and Neytiri went back to her weaving.

"I am glad you returned. I was thinking of feeding him to Txe'lan." Neytiri said as she sat back down. "It would have been a 'piece-of-cake.'" She finished with a sniff.

It took Jake five minutes to stop laughing. "Babe, you complete me."

**~*~**

**Sorry if this chapter was a little lame. I'm super tired and super out of ideas on how to write all of the wonderful idioms people have suggested. Thank you so much by the way! So consider this chapter just a little hold off until I get my groove back. Until next time, live free and prosper.**


	9. Apple of my Eye

**FORGIVE ME. I have been painfully inactive, I know. But, unfortunately, life has a funny way of mussing up my life. Blah. Anyway, here is a belated Valentine's Day chapter. I hope ya'll love it and don't chase me with torches.**

**Title:**** Apple of my Eye**

**Length: 1809 **

**Characters: Jake Sully, Neytiri**

**Pairings: JakeXNeytiri**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Jake and Neytiri spend the day together, doing nothing and everything.**

**~*~**

The very air of Pandora was alight with excitement. Dapples of sunlight hopped and slid along the forests, dancing over the landscape in giddy movements. Ikran shook their heads and cried out to the sky their challenge, leaping from their perches to swim through the sky. Plants opened themselves to hug and caress the warmth and light that so lovingly whispered them from their slumber. The huge boughs of Hometree were no exception, the new day filtering through the canopy to land in puddles all around the Omaticaya.

Jake Sully scrunched his face up as light peeked into their hollow, asking permission to fully enter. He opened his eyes blearily and stretched extravagantly. Scratching the back of his neck absently he stood from his shared hammock and stumbled over to one side of the hollow where a sheaf of tanned hide was tacked to the wall. Jake had started keeping an Earth calendar while still working for Dr. Augustine. He had only had to ask Dr. Max one day what month the scientist thought it may be on earth and was surprised to find that Max had known the exact month and day. Ever since, Jake had kept a journal with the days listed in them, now transferred to tanned sturmbeest hides that now hung in his hollow. Jake smiled as he ran his finger down to find that, back on Earth, it was the fourteenth of February. Valentine's Day.

Jake wanted to share at least one aspect of human life with Neytiri and he thought this particular day would do nicely. The whole day would exist only for her and to hell with anyone who told him otherwise.

Of course his mate was already awake and nowhere in sight. Jake began his descent from the hollow with a sigh. It would have been if he could have woken early enough to surprise her.

Oh well.

When he finally reached the bottom Jake could do nothing but stop and stare at his fellow People. Instead of the usual bustle of busy activity, there were different happenings occurring in the usually routine Hometree. Men and women seemed to dance and sing everywhere, giggling and laughing joyously. Mated pairs lounged around or sat huddled together, tails entwined. Single People were decorating everything in sight, laughing and calling to each other the whole time. Children screeched with happiness as they darted and chased each other, heedless of anyone in their way. Others were gathered around the huge cooking pit, arranging, cutting, skinning, seasoning, and dicing various meats and plants. Cleary there would be a feast tonight.

Jake stood and stared.

At least until he was nearly toppled over as something, or someone, leapt onto him from behind and nuzzled his ear.

"My Jake! You are finally awake! I thought I would need to bring Kyle down to tell you the day had started without you!" Neytiri giggled from somewhere behind him. Her arms were encircled around his waist and squeezing suffocatingly. Jake blinked.

"Uhmm…babe, what's going on here?" Jake asked, spinning himself around to look at his mate.

Neytiri's brow scrunched and her smile turned into a small pout. "I had forgotten you did not know!" she said thoughtfully. "Today is a great celebration! Today is the day of 'Txe'lan,' of Heart!" she explained.

For a moment all Jake could think of was the horrible demon Neytiri called an ikran before he remembered the ironic meaning of the beast's name. As he thought about it more, a broad grin enveloped his face.

"Ha! No way!" he said with a laugh of disbelief. "Back on Earth, today is Valentine's Day, the human version of today! How weird…" Jake muttered, shaking his head. Neytiri smiled warmly up at him.

"It is good that some humans understand the importance of txe'lan." Neytiri said wisely.

"So how do we celebrate?" Jake asked with an arched brow.

"By doing anything and nothing!" Neytiri replied cryptically, laughing.

Her laugh was infectious and Jake found himself catching her up in a swirling embrace, placing her back on her feet only after he was thoroughly dizzy.

"Come, let us begin!" Neytiri cried, grabbing Jake's hand and pulling him back up the spiraling road to the canopy of Hometree.

They called for their ikran and mounted, leaping from the massive branch with exuberant cries. Through the air they wove in and out, creating dizzying patterns below the clouds and above the trees. They flew as far as the Great Plains, chasing a great herd of sturmbeest as they bellowed across the ground. Returning to the forests they raced through the forest, dodging trees and vines. Finally they came to the lake Jake and Neytiri had swum in before the Great War. Txe'lan and Kyle latched onto the trunk of a massive tree and groomed themselves and each other, their rider's giddy attitudes proving contagious. Neytiri lead Jake by the hand to the bank of the lake before stepping into the cool waters with a sweet smirk, disappearing under the surface before Jake could get his heart working properly again. He hurriedly followed her, nearly tripping over a devious rock and belly flopping to his humiliation.

Together they played and held each other in the lake's cool embrace, both shrieking with laughter as they pulled and pushed the other. Soaked to the bone they left the water to lie on the soft moss that blanketed the ground. Jake propped himself against a convenient rock, his arms wrapped loosely around Neytiri who sat in his lap. Neither spoke as they basked in the other's company. Jake gulped and gathered his courage as he reached for a pouch that he had at his waist. Fumbling with the string that held it shut, he finally pulled his hand out to reveal something that glittered and shone in the light.

"Uhh…I made this…for you…" Jake mumbled, holding it up for inspection to his mate. He didn't know what to make of her small gasp.

Gingerly she took the gift from his palm. It was a necklace that he had made to the best, however lacking, of his ability. There were various small shells dotted along it, interspaced occasionally with a sparkling bit of rock. At the center was a piece of bone carved haphazardly into a spiral. This all hung on a piece of dark rawhide cord. Jake held his breath.

"Oh Jake…" Neytiri sighed. Carefully she lifted the necklace over her head and brought it down to lie on her chest, pulling her queue over it. She turned and looked up at Jake's worried face with huge eyes. Jake opened his mouth to say something before Neytiri struck.

Jake moaned as his head was jerked back into the rock but couldn't complain when the reason for the lump on the back of his skull was kissing him so wonderfully. He suddenly couldn't remember what he had been about to say and, if asked, he would have to honestly say he didn't give a rat's ass.

***~***

It was considerably later when the pair arrived back at Hometree, both rather more mussed than when they had left. They spent the rest of the later afternoon with the rest of the Omaticaya, listening to songs and watching small skits, laughing and joking and dancing. The feast was beyond anything Jake has thus experienced. There were so many different kinds of food and seasonings that the whole event was little more than a blur to him. Afterwards most of the People retired to their hollows or hammocks, ushering children to sleep or collapsing in a food induced stupor. Still some returned to laughing and singing and going on. Jake and Neytiri retired to their hollow.

They lay wrapped in each other's arms on the hammock, listening to the other breathing. Jake was embarrassed to find that he had nearly drifted into sleep when Neytiri turned in his arms to face him. It was dark inside the hollow, but Jake could make out her face thanks to the small dots on both their faces and the phosphorescent mosses inside. Her expression was weary, serious, excited, and anxious at the same time. Jake mentally patted himself on the back for being so good at telling her moods.

"My Jake…I too have a gift for you…but I am nervous." Neytiri said slowly, fidgeting against him.

"Babe, you are the apple of my eye. You can say anything or give me anything you want and I'll still love you." Jake murmured lowly, kissing her forehead sweetly.

He could feel her forehead scrunch underneath his lips. With a chuckle, he decided to answer her before she asked. "It means that you are my most cherished person and I would be lost without you." He explained, nuzzling her neck.

Neytiri hummed contently. Then she pulled away and was gone, padding silently across the hollow. Jake heard her chuckle beautifully at his whimper of lose. She returned quickly and carefully handed him her gift. Jake took it gently in his hand and examined it by the low light. It was what Neytiri had been weaving when Norm had come to visit. Jake ran his fingers over it searchingly, feeling the well woven strands and interlaced bits of shell and bone. To his surprised and amusement, he found that it was in the shape of an ikran.

"It is called _su'shiri t'acto sa." _Neytiri explained quietly.

"I've seen all the kids running around with them." Jake said, now feeling confused. "But why…?"

"Because that is not for _you."_ Neytiri replied slowly.

Jake's confusion grew before all thoughts drained from his head in an instant. He looked from Neytiri to the toy ikran and back, mouth gaping. He carefully placed the toy on the hammock next to him before he let his hands slowly find their way to Neytiri's currently slim stomach. She placed her hands over his, looking up at him with questing eyes. Jake was still speechless.

"F-for real?" he managed, his voice breaking.

Neytiri chuckled softly. "Yes my Jake, for real." She whispered soothingly.

Jake licked his lips, trailing his fingers along her abdomen. "Wow…" he sighed, still not completely comprehending. He pried his eyes from her stomach to look her full in the face. She stared back and neither blinked. Finally Jake lowered his face to hers and captured her lips and a sweet embrace, pulling her closer to him. He released her mouth to rest his head in the crook of her neck, listening to her quickened heart beat. Wistfully, he imagined he could hear a second smaller heartbeat.

"I hope there is room in your eye for another app-pull." Neytiri whispered, trailing her fingers up and down his back. Jake closed his eyes and nuzzled his face against her, completely unable to suppress a broad grin. "Best Valentine's Day ever."

**~*~**

** I hope this chapter might make up for my absence! A lot of people were asking for a scenario where Neytiri tells Jake she's preggars. I was alluding to it for a chapter or two, but not very well, haha. Hope to see you relatively soon!**


	10. Cat Outta Hell

**Title: ****Cat Outta Hell**

**Length: 756**

**Characters: Jake Sully, Neytiri**

**Pairings: JakeXNeytiri**

**Summary: Jake and Neytiri have some bad luck when a 'black cat' crosses their path.**

** I DID NOT WRITE THIS. All credit goes to the awesome ****Q42.**** They requested this chapter make an appearance in ****Knock on Wood**** and so, here it is! All I did was spell check and edit a part slightly. So shower them with praise, cause this is their babeh, not mine!**

**~*~**

The forest sighed, trees swaying in the breezes that blew above and below the canopy. Everywhere, living creatures chirped, whistled, and called out for one another. Emerald light filtered down through the leaves, creating brilliant shafts of sunlight and deep, blue-green patches of shadow.

Jake Sully and his lovely mate, Neytiri, strolled through the rainforest, drinking in the beauty of the world around them. Both carried their bows slung across their backs; with Neytiri expecting their child, Jake hoped this would be one of her last hunting trips. Though he knew the difficulty of _that _argument.

Frankly, Jake had no idea how his mate would stand seven months of pregnancy and forced inactivity_. She's always up before me, always moves faster than I do, and she gets twitchy whenever there's nothing for her to do. Man, she's gonna go stir-crazy after the first week…._

For now, though, the couple was content to walk along, following the tracks of a hexapede herd. The deer-like animals had passed through about half an hour ago, moving slowly. There was no need to hurry, so the hunters talked as they went.

"So, Jake," Neytiri whispered, "have the Sky People any special soo-pur-sti-ions about hunting?"

Jake tried to think of something. _Humans are crazy enough; there's gotta be some kind of hunting-related custom I can tell her to weird her out._ No matter how hard he tried, though, his mind was drawing a blank. "Well, uh, let's see. There's the one about not walking under ladders, which you know about."

"Yes, and which even you seem never to worry about anyway."

"Yeah, well, that one really is just a silly superstition. Like not walking  
on cracks, or letting black cats cross your path."

"Black khats? What is a khat?"

Jake couldn't help but smile. Even though he knew Na'vi weren't related to cats, or to any Terran life forms for that matter, he couldn't help but see the similarities. "Hmm. Well, see, cats are these cute little critters on Earth." Reaching out to caress Neytiri, he ran his fingers over her long, mobile ears. "They have these pointy ears that wiggle around, like this."  
He gently tugged on his mate's ear, bringing forth a beautiful, musical laugh from Neytiri's lips.

"And they have little pink noses like this," he added, leaning in to give Neytiri's triangular nose a kiss. "And long tails like this," he said, reaching back around and tugging playfully on his mate's prehensile appendage.

Startled, Neytiri gave a little yelp. Then she fixed her mate with a look somewhere between playful and devious. "So," she murmured, leaning in and gazing up into Jake's eyes, "I am … bad luck, where you come from?"

"Nah," Jake said with a grin. "You're blue, not black." Leaning close, he looked long and tenderly into his mate's eyes. "Although you do have these gorgeous golden eyes. Some cats have those too, you know."

"Mmm. Do they?" Neytiri purred, bringing her lips up to meet his, letting  
their heated, longing gazes meet ….

Until a low, ominous hissing sound caused them to turn.

Standing at the edge of the clearing, about fifty feet away, was a large black palulukan- what Terran explorers had named a thanator. The lovers' mood was immediately shattered. Even though Neytiri had once ridden one of these beasts, they were generally wild and aggressive. They were also known to hunt titanotheres, sturmbeest … and Na'vi.

"Um, Neytiri?" Jake whispered, backing away. "You wanted to know what a black cat looks like? The unlucky kind?"

Neytiri spared a second to glance over at her mate. "What has that to do with anything?"

"Well, there's one, right now!"

With that, the hunters turned and sprinted off through the underbrush, the thanator in hot pursuit. Knowing that they would never be able to outrun the beast on foot, Jake pointed toward a sturdy, low-hanging branch. Taking the hint, Neytiri leaped up into the tree, followed closely by Jake. The thanator managed an impressive twenty-foot vertical leap, swiping at them with its long, wicked curved claws. After a few unsuccessful attempts to climb up after its blue-skinned prey, the predator gave a frustrated growl, then stalked off, searching for an easier meal.

Up in the tree, Jake and Neytiri sat panting from their brush with Pandora's apex land predator.

"Jake?" Neytiri said shakily.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember those soo-pur-sti-ions of yours?"

"Uh-huh."

"I think," she said between gulps of air, "that the one about black cats  
may not be so unreasonable after all…."

**~*~**

**REMEMBER, ME NO WRITEY THIS CHAPTER! All credit goes to Q42. Show them the love! See you next chapter!**


	11. Bite Your Tongue!

**Please don't throw rocks and fire at me! I know I suck for such a long break between chapters. I'm really trying to get these things out for all of you. Please enjoy!!**

**Title: ****Bite Your Tongue!**

**Length: 1262 words**

**Characters: Jake Sully, Neytiri**

**Pairing: JakeXNeytiri**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Jake and Neytiri go out for a little fishing and Jake learns he should probably keep his mouth shut more often. **

**~*~**

The late morning was alive with light and sound. It was bright and warm, the smell of rain coming in conspiratorial whispers. Creatures of all shapes and sizes roamed through the thick forests, scavenging for food. Ikran crowed and called to one another in the skies, pirouetting around each other in dizzying sequences. The Omaticaya also traveled through the thick foliage, silently stalking their own prey. Well, most were.

A group of grazing hexapede were startled suddenly as an exasperated cry harassed their sensitive ears. In an instant they were loping away from the sound, heedless of the noise they were making; they would take their chances with a palulukan rather than face the voice behind the cry.

"Jake! I am fine!" Neytiri groaned for the hundredth time, drawing out every syllable.

The Day of Txe'lan had passed less than two weeks ago and already Neytiri wondered if telling her mate of their growing young was the wisest decision. Ever since she had told him he had been watching her like a new mother ikran. Already she was not allowed to lift 'heavy' things or 'over work herself.' Neytiri was constantly blushing as the rest of the Omaticaya rolled in hysterics at her mate's antics. Some of her friends had even started carrying things for her because they didn't want her to 'over work herself' either, while they barely contained snorts of laughter.

"I know, I know, but I'm just worried! You shouldn't be wandering around the forest in your condition." Jake reasoned, trying in vain to convince and appease his mate. His tail curled and lashed against his thighs in anxiety, his ears pinned flat. Neytiri's tail lashed for an entirely different reason. Both had bows slung over their backs and carried things that resembled fishing rods. They were headed to the nearby lake to catch fish for the evening's meal. That is, if Neytiri could make it there without throttling Jake.

Now she whirled around and turned on him with a hiss and bared teeth. Her patience had its boundaries, and her mate was dancing all over them. "I do not have a 'cone-dision!'" she cried, throwing her arms in the air. Her normally calm and collected exterior fell off and blew away in the wind bit by bit. "I am fine. I do not even begin to show!" she spit out, gesturing at her still flat abdomen. With a final glare and sniff she twisted around again and began trudging toward the lake. Visions of herself tossing Jake in danced through her head. She didn't try to shake them off.

Jake looked down, the picture of abashed, as Neytiri hissed and yowled. As soon as she turned around he hurried after her, all talk of backing off already forgotten. "I know, babe. But what if something happens while we're out here? You don't need the stress!" he tried to reason, eyes and ears alert for any kind of sound.

Neytiri closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "My Jake." She said slowly, as though speaking to a very young child. "Stop. Worrying. _You_ are the only thing 'giving me stress.' The only thing that could upset me more is if a palulukan jumps out of the trees."

She had meant it as a joke, but clearly her humor was lost on him.

"Hey, bite your tongue!" Jake said indignantly, paranoia spiking.

He nearly crashed into his mate as she came to a dead stop, head whipping around to fix him with narrowed yellow eyes. "Why would I do this?" she asked angrily.

Jake gulped and looked down at her anxiously. "It's uh, another expression. Superstition. Sorry." He blurted out quickly, already inwardly wincing at her wrath.

"And what would biting my tongue do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well…umm…well it…it means to…stoptalkingIguess." He said the last part quickly, slurring all the words together, mentally bracing and face palming himself.

Neytiri's brow scrunched and her mouth opened in disbelieving indignance. "How dare you tell me to stop talking!" she nearly shrieked, just barely controlling it to a hiss between her teeth. No one, _no one, _told her to stop talking.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that!" Jake cried, throwing up his hands in warding. "It's like the knock on wood thing! Or crossing your fingers!" he was grasping at straws and he knew it.

Neytiri continued to glare at him. Then, without another word, stalked off into the forest in the direction of the lake, mumbling loud curses in her own language. Jake bit back a whimper and followed behind as closely as he dared.

***~***

They had been at the lake for little more than an hour and still Neytiri refused to acknowledge her mate's presence. He had tried repeatedly to apologize and explain, but the effect was ruined when he continued to caution her. Jake sighed as his attempts were ignored again. He desperately tried to think of something to say to get her to talk again. The only things she had said were muttered curses at him in the language of the People. Not a good sign.

_I wonder if the Omaticaya have an equivalent to having to sleep on the couch…_ Jake thought sulkily. So far he had caught barely anything, spending all of his energy on trying to appease Neytiri. His mate on the other hand had a growing stack of fish and other aquatic life neatly arranged at her side, piled in a large woven carrier. He decided to try again.

"Hey, Neytiri-"

"Jake. Bite. Your. Tongue." Neytiri said primly.

Jake cringed at her tone. Alright. This wasn't working. He decided it was time for something new. He stood from his rock where he was perched and slowly padded over to where she sat on her own rock. He stood in front of her before kneeling down, making it impossible for her to look away unless she completely turned her body around. She glared at him, opening her mouth to make some sort of retort, but was cut off when Jake smacked his lips down on hers, eliciting a surprised noise that could only be described as a squeak from his ruffled mate. Finally he released her, pleased to see her cheeks had turned a deeper shade of blue and the small speckles on her face glowed brightly.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, pouting cutely. "For everything."

Neytiri considered him, worrying her bottom lip. Finally she smiled sweetly. "I know you do not mean to be so…" she stopped to think of a fitting word and shook her head when she couldn't. "But I _am _fine." She said firmly, staring at him intently.

Jake nodded vigorously. "I'll try to back off. Promise. Are we good?" he asked timidly, his ears flat against his skull.

Neytiri tapped her chin with one long finger before her sweet smile turned into a devious, and very scary, smirk. "Almost…" she purred.

Jake blinked. "Almost? What do you mea-"but he didn't get to finish his question as Neytiri placed a firm hand on his chest…and pushed. Jake didn't even have a chance to cry out before he hit the water and submerged.

He came up spluttering, blinking rapidly and trying to get his bearings. He looked up in shock at his mate, who acted as though nothing had happened.

"Now we are good, my Jake." She said with a firm nod.

Jake snorted, wiping his face, and decided he would take what he could get.

_This is going to be one lonnnng pregnancy…_ he thought with a sinking feeling.

**~*~**

**Whoo! Hope you liked it! I know it's pretty short and possibly lacking, but this just hit me and I wanted to give all you awesome people **_**something. **_**AVATAR comes out on dvd tomorrow, so hopefully seeing it again will spur me into action to write some more of these. Thank you so so so sooo much for reading and all your awesome reviews!! **


	12. I'm Watching You

**Title: ****I'm Watching You…**

**Length: 1088 words**

**Characters: Jake Sully, Neytiri**

**Pairing(s): JakeXNeytiri**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Jake is unamused by Neytiri's ikran. **

**~*~**

Another bright morning on Pandora. It was just past dawn and most creatures were already stirring from their night's rest. A palulukan eyed the thinning shadows and shook its massive head. She lifted herself off her two frontal legs to gaze around her. Licking the blood from her lips she crashed back to the ground and stalked back to her home where her young pup greedily awaited its mother's return and the promise of food. In the distance she could just make out the sounds of the two-legged hunters awaking for their new day. Her lip curled up in a silent snarl at the thought of her rivals and her pace turned to a steady lope, eager to be back to her pup.

The new light cast prisms through the thin mist, creating miniature rainbows through the forest. One such ray of light hit Jake Sully square in the face and he threw his hand over his eyes with an indignant hiss.

"I don't care how long I do this for…this is no hour for any living thing to be awake…" he muttered sourly. Despite having been in the marines until he had been paralyzed, he had become used to sleeping late in the time before Pandora; and he was woe to give that up. But hexapede and sturmbeest didn't wait for you and hunting needed to be done. With this thought, his mood became even more sour; his mate was also hunting with him this morning. Normally this would have been fine, fantastic, super. But now it just worried him and left a hollow feeling in his stomach. Just one fall…one angry alien-monster…he mentally shuddered.

With a covert glance he eyed his mate's abdomen, which after almost a month, was finally beginning to distend ever so slightly.

"I will be fine, Jake." Came his mate's tired, but still sharp, rebuke. He winced, knowing he had been caught and also knowing that no matter what he said, she was hunting.

He held his hands up in surrender and let out a dramatic sigh. "Alright alright. I won't say another word…probably…"

Neytiri shot him a warning glare and he did his best to look completely innocent, looking everywhere but her fierce eyes. They continued their steep ascent to the canopy of Hometree where the ikran nested. And this dropped another stone in Jake's stomach. Ikran. More specifically, Neytiri's ikran; the she-bitch Txe'lan herself.

The first time Neytiri flew after announcing her pregnancy, the ikran had sensed the change in her mistress and began acting disturbingly like a mother hen. A giant, flying, meat eating, evil, bitch of a mother hen. She had become even more volatile towards Jake and had even succeeded in landing him on his rear when she swiped him across the chest with her long tail. Neytiri hadn't seen it and just assumed her mate was…well…himself. But Jake had made eye contact with the she-devil and knew one thing was communicated; _it's on._

Jake felt a blast of cool morning air as they finally made it to the canopy, stepping out onto the huge branch and hearing the chirps and clicks of the ikran above. Neytiri chirped back, calling for her ikran, and Jake had to resist crushing her in a hug; that noise was too damn cute. He was quickly pulled out of his love sick stupor as a growing hiss filled his ears and a sleek violet form dropped from the branches to land in front of Neytiri. Neytiri welcomed Txe'lan and patted her side, treating her to some sturmbeest meat. The ikran crooned contently before fixing Jake with a death glare, tail lashing. Jake snorted and looked away, putting his fingers to his lips and whistling shrilly. With a cry of greeting Kyle swooped down from further away in the canopy, brushing against Txe'lan as he made his way to Jake. The violet ikran threw her head up and opened her maw as a screech ripped from her throat. Kyle ducked his head, hissing back half heartedly, glancing at Jake nervously.

Jake sighed. Even his ikran was getting pushed around by that angry, purple lizard. Well, at least he wasn't the only one. And he really couldn't blame him. He stepped forward to tighten the straps on his saddle and give Kyle a once over, checking for any scrapes or bumps of any kind. In doing so, he got close enough to Txe'lan and her eyes flashed. Without warning, she snaked her head out and nearly closed her jaws around his arm. Jake jumped back with an undignified cry, hearing the wet snap as the ikran's vicious teeth closed around empty air. To his surprise, Kyle shrieked angrily, buffeting at Txe'lan with his wing and snapping at her head. Now the ikran in the trees above were growing agitated and cried more shrilly.

"Calm, Txe'lan!" Neytiri beseeched of her mount. She turned her head back to her mistress and crooned in her throat, looking the innocent victim. Neytiri whispered soft words in her own language to her ikran. Jake glared openly at the ikran, who glared right back. Slowly, Jake pointed his index and middle finger to his eyes, and then pointed at Txe'lan with his index finger, glaring at her the whole time, mouthing the words 'I'm watching you.' The ikran's lips quivered, just short of a snarl.

"What was this?" Neytiri asked curiously, looking at her own fingers and copying the movements.

Jake nearly jumped at his mate's question. He had thought she wouldn't see. "Oh well..um…it's kind of a human version of 'I see you.' Kind of…" he muttered the last part, looking down with a sniff.

Neytiri looked up, even more curious now. "Really? I had not known humans had such a gesture." She said with a smile.

"Hehe…yeah…well…they kind of do…" Jake said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Neytiri gave him a quizzical look at his odd behavior, but shook it off. Her mate often did odd things…_very_ odd things. But that was one of the reasons why she loved him. And if he wasn't worrying over her for at least these past few minutes, she wasn't complaining. "Come, my Jake! We hunt!" she said happily, making tsa'helu with Txe'lan and leaping onto her back. With a trill of her tongue, she sent Txe'lan into a nose dive off the branch, leaving Jake to follow. Jake let out a whoop as he also made tsa'helu with Kyle, barely situating himself on his ikran's back before Kyle threw himself over the edge, ready to race the morning.

**~*~**

**A bit of a shorter chapter and one lacking in the fluff department. But I just love ikran to itty bitty pieces and thought one about the rivalry for Neytiri's affections between Jake and Txe'lan would be fun to write; and possibly fun to read? Haha, I hope you all enjoyed!**


	13. Kisses Can't Always Make Better

**Title: ****Kisses Can't Always Make Better**

**Length: 1481 words**

**Characters: Jake Sully, Neytiri**

**Pairing(s): JakeXNeytiri**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Jake has a nightmare and goes to the canopy for some fresh air and finds more than just a breeze.**

**8-8-8**

Pandora was alight in its own personal glow. Though no sun kissed its surface, the forest made its own light, one filled with sighs and beauty. Wind rustled through the leaves on its journey, gently urging on a whistling song that wound its way through the land and whispered softly to the creatures that lived there. A viperwolf lifted its muzzle as this song brought with it the scent of warm flesh and beating hearts. Adding its voice to the song it called to its fellows, muttering in conspiratorial whimpers of the news it had scented. And as one, the pack turned and raced silently through the trees, a soundless river of hearts drumming as one.

The song twisted and undulated its way to Hometree, where one such inhabitant took no comfort from its soothing melody. Jake Sully lay on his hammock and grimaced in imagined pain as he twisted and lashed out in his own personal hell.

_Fire, smoke, and screams. Explosions, cries, and death. Breaking. Falling. Weeping. Dying; all this was in his nightmare. But it was not even the worst part. Eyes. Eyes like the fire glaring down on him. Solemn. Accusing. Triumphant. Hurt. The worst of all; forgiveness. They all looked down on him with a quiet question he didn't know or understand the answer to. And then he was falling, but it wasn't really him. Not really. Not anymore. His shattered human body that was so Other to him melted into the black and continued to fall. And beside him fell a mirror. But it wasn't a mirror. Not really. The mirror of himself stared back at him and offered no hand to stop the Other's crazy descent. Instead, the mirror seemed to glow, burning, then began to shatter and blow away in a cloud of dust, the pieces so small it could never be reassembled. And as the Other opened his mouth to scream, the darkness slithered into his throat and choked him, closed his lungs and constricted his airways, filling his nose and blinding his eyes. _

Jake Sully awoke, lurching forward with a tremendous gasp, clawing at his throat and gulping in huge lungfuls of air. Once he realized he could take in those greedy swallows of air, he forced himself to calm down, placing a hand on his glistening chest, only then realizing he was drenched in the remains of a cold sweat. And already he could not remember what had caused such a strong reaction in him. The last bits of the dream were already fading into his memory, oozing into the back of his mind where such things were better left forgotten. An uncontrolled and unappreciated shiver ran down his spine and he looked around in bemusement, suddenly realizing a key component of his life was missing.

"Neytiri?" he called out softly, wondering if she was still in the hollow. But of course he already knew that. The usually warm glow cast by the plants now only gave the hollow a sickly pallor which he desperately felt the urge to escape. Jake stood from the hammock, taking a moment to steady himself on sleep wobbly legs, then headed out of the hollow, starting his climb to the boughs of Hometree. He wasn't worried about Neytiri at all. Often times she left their hollow at night, either to steal to the basin in Hometree which gathered rain water for the People or for some errand of her own.

Jake only had thoughts of cool breezes and the damp, sweet smell of the forest as he made his way to the top of the tree. He hardly noticed that he wasn't even winded as he finally made it to the opening that led out to the huge branch and the ikran nesting area that lay before him. Inhaling deeply, he felt immensely better, walking out into the open air.

And what he saw surprised him, to say the least.

Txe'lan nestled close to the ground, tail wrapped around herself. And her mistress. Neytiri and her ikran both stared out at the sky and the pinpricks of stars visible, her hand absently stroking the ikran's neck. As Jake made his way forward, the ikran whipped its head around and hissed low, the tip of her tail smacking the ground in warning and agitation. Neytiri's whirled around so fast he was sure she had given herself whiplash. And that's what worried Jake. No one, especially him, ever snuck up on Neytiri.

His mate looked at him for a moment before her eyes widened even more in shock and she turned away from him, viciously wiping at her face and trying to stifle a sniffle. And now not even a snarling Txe'lan could keep him away from her.

"Neytiri? What's wrong?" he asked, alarmed. Already he was striding over to her in great steps that closed the distance quickly. For once the violet ikran did not lash out. Instead, Neytiri whispered to her softly in her own language and the ikran chortled softly before leaping back into the trees above. Jake ducked down next to his mate and sat close to her, eyes staring at her intently.

"It is nothing, my mate." Neytiri said softly. Her voice was deeper and thick with suppressed, and shed, tears. As if that hadn't given her away, a small sniffle belied her words.

Jake snaked his arm around her and pulled her to him, letting Neytiri rest her head on his shoulder as he rested his chin on the top of her head. He crooned to her softly, jumbling up random nursery rhymes his mom used to sing or hum to him and Tom when they were just kids. The thought of his late twin brother sent a jolt through his brain and an image of a shattered mirror. Mentally shaking his head of the confusing image, he refocused onto Neytiri.

"I am troubled, Jake…" Neytiri mumbled her voice thick with hurt. He didn't say anything back, choosing to let her tell him as much as she wanted. "I do not know why such troubles chase me. The People are strong again and growing stronger. Food is plenty and the People are happy." She sounded confused and upset, maybe even annoyed. "But…I cannot help but remember those who have passed into Eywa." She said this part very softly, curling into Jake even more. "So many, Jake…my father…" her voice cracked and she did not continue. Jake could feel her slim frame tremble in his hold and he squeezed her tighter. He didn't try to shush her and all crooning stopped. Now he just held her and let her weep, wholly unable to do anything about it.

He didn't know how much time passed until she stopped shaking and was reduced to mere sniffles and the occasional hiccup. She straightened herself and looked back up at her mate with huge, vulnerable eyes. Jake couldn't help but be a little scared of the vulnerability there, too used to his rock sold, no nonsense, and occasionally-bitch-on-wheels mate. With a steady hand, he reached up and gently brushed away the droplets of moisture still clinging to her cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut and she pushed her face against his warm hand now cupping her cheek. Jake leaned in and placed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as well. They sat like that till the stars fell out of the sky, and yet when they each opened their eyes, only moments had passed.

"It's gonna be ok…" Jake said softly. He placed his right hand over her heart. "They're all in here…" he moved his hand down to her steadily swelling abdomen. "And they'll continue in here…" the lines sounded corny to his ears, and he knew she thought the same, but she smiled serenely all the same. She placed her hand over his and sighed. Her smile slowly turned back into a frown, the memories hanging over her face and casting them into shadows still too dark to wholly conquer.

"Can a kiss also heal these wounds I feel?" she asked quietly, looking down and shivering.

Jake's face softened and he used his free hand to tilt her face up to look at him. "Kisses can't heal everything." He replied, also quietly. "Time is usually the only thing that will."

Neytiri looked up at him and he knew she had already known this. A wave of…something…hit him and he suddenly had the urge to cry and writhe. More flashes of his dream caught up with him. _Fire, smoke, and screams. _He repressed a shudder and pulled Neytiri into him again, burying his face into the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent which was so _clean. _

Together they sat and watched the dawn's first beams of light tear through the darkness, unknowingly being the other's sun to tear away their own bleak night.

**8-8-8**

**Definitely darker and more depressing than you were expecting, huh? Sorry about that, but I felt it needed to be done. No one's life is sunshine, rainbows, and homicidal ikran all the time, ya know? Plus, I really wanted to write something like this. I know I already used the kiss and make better idiom, but this idea was too much fun to pass up. As always, I love you all and thank you so much for the continued support and awesome reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	14. Taste Your Own Medicine

**Title: ****Taste Your Own Medicine**

**Length: 1567 words**

**Characters: Jake Sully, Neytiri**

**Pairing(s): JakeXNeytiri**

**Rating: T+ (just to be safe. Jake has a potty mouth)**

**Summary: A routine hunting trip turns deadly for Jake and Kyle.**

**8888**

Dusk crept along the horizon tentatively. Light trickled and slithered out of the forests, causing the darkness to hiss and burble in pleasure, slowing gaining a foothold. And yet the last traces of warmth still clung stubbornly to Pandora, woe to let the planet out of its grip just yet. The air took on a shadowed quality, jets of orange light still ripping through gaps in the trees. One such beam temporarily blinded Jake Sully, causing him to snort in annoyance and throw a hand over his eyes. Sighing, he removed his hand and looked at the lengthening shadows.

He had been tracking a herd of hexapede almost all day and had nothing to show for it. Together with Kyle, he had set out, spotting the herd leaving the plains and moving into the forests. But as soon as he swooped for a better shot, the beasts all bellowed and scattered, running pell-mell through the thick trees. Jake had tried to get Kyle to follow them through the forest, but the trees were huge and made maneuvering difficult. So Jake had imprinted on Kyle to stay clung to a tree while he continued on foot. And now he realized the sun was setting rapidly. Jake had been picking his way back to Kyle for the past hour, hoping to possibly stumble on a lone hexapede on his way. But now he was in sight of the tree and still had seen nothing worth aiming at.

Kyle clung to the branch, head twisting and darting around nervously, trying to keep everything in his sight at once. And now he saw his hunter returning and screeched out a joyous greeting. Jake smiled and raised a hand at his ikran, glad to see he had stayed where Jake had put him. But Kyle's cries, which had a moment ago been welcoming, suddenly turned shrill and piercing. Jake's brow scrunched, wondering what had upset him, when he heard a low hissing from behind. Jake stopped and whirled instantly, ear's falling flat at the sight of the palulukan standing only meters away. The palulukan's lips pulled back, revealing obsidian teeth, its head adornments rising as its tail lashed. She had a pup to feed and it was her luck tonight to stumble upon a lone two-legged. Pulling her head back with a snarl, she let out a mighty roar before surging forward.

"Ah shi-!"Jake shouted, turning and sprinting toward the tree. If he could just get there and grab Kyle—but Kyle wasn't clinging to the branch anymore. Jake felt his throat close up as he pumped his legs. His eyes scrunched shut in reflex when he heard and felt the palulukan leap. A horrible shrieking filled his ears at the same time the palulukan roared in anger. Jake skidded to a stop and looked back, mouth agape at what he saw.

Kyle flapped his wings earnestly in the thanator's face, crying and screaming at it. The palulukan raised itself from its front to legs and bellowed at this inconvenience. Kyle dove and landed as a claw struck out for him, just barely evading it. Now on the ground the ikran hissed loudly, his tail whipping back and forth feverishly. Jake saw his ikran steal a glance back at him, his eyes wide and scared.

"Kyle, you idiot, get the hell out of here!!" Jake yelled, waving his arms frantically. On the ground, Kyle would never last against the palulukan. If he could just get Kyle to fly away, he would still have a chance to outrun the damn thing.

But the ikran turned his full attention back to the thanator. With a growl, the apex predator lunged forward with opened jaws. Kyle skittered to the side with a cry of indignance, whipping his head forward to snap at the palulukan's neck. The giant cat from hell shrieked, swiping a huge clawed paw and knocking Kyle away. The ikran yelped, tumbling back, rivulets of blood streaming down his chest and neck, clearly dazed. The palulukan yowled, readying itself for a killing blow, when an arrow struck its head and skittered away, an angry yell reaching its sensitive ears.

"Get the hell away from him, ya damn cougar!" Jake shouted, firing off another arrow. This one struck the giant beast's side, slicing a fine stream of blood, contrasting sharply with the beast's black body. The palulukan yowled, turning to charge Jake when it whipped around again with a screech of pain, and Jake could see that Kyle had grabbed its tail in his mouth and was getting airborne, pulling the monster away from his hunter.

Confused and hurt the palulukan tried to go after Kyle, only to have the ikran maneuver away. Finally, with a last snarl, it charged back into the woods, a fine trail of blood splattering off its tail onto the spongy ground below. Jake took a moment to catch his breath, not even sure he knew what had happened, before he rushed for his ikran, who has landed again and was keening softly.

Jake knelt by Kyle's head, placing a comforting hand on his scaly face. The ikran crooned and shoved his head into Jake's palm. Jake looked over and saw with anger that there were three gashes leading from Kyle's left cheek halfway down his neck.

"You're gonna be ok, buddy…" Jake muttered, patting his nose. The ikran mewed softly. "But you gotta be able to fly." Jake said with determination, making tsa'helu. Kyle shivered before standing again, looking at Jake with trusting eyes. Jake eased himself on to the ikran's back gently, careful of Kyle's wounds. With some effort, Kyle flapped his way out of the thick canopy and back toward Hometree.

**8888**

Neytiri stood on the ikran branch, gazing out at the growing darkness with mild worry. Jake had been gone since morning and still had not returned. It was rare for the Omaticaya to hunt at night, and only the most experienced were allowed out alone once darkness fell. Neytiri hummed thoughtfully, patting Txe'lan's side. Her other hand rested absently on her slightly bulged out stomach, thumb stroking the smooth skin. Her ears suddenly perked at the sound of wing beats and the cry of "Incoming!"

Neytiri blinked as Kyle came in for a clumsy landing, sliding along the mossy bark. Jake groaned softly and his ikran keened.

"My Jake! What has happened?" Neytiri cried in shock, still unable to see the wounds on Kyle's neck.

"We had a little run in with everyone's favorite hunter." Jake growled, disconnecting himself from Kyle. The ikran stood back up unsteadily, eyelids drooping and breathing labored.

Neytiri stepped forward immediately, gently touching Kyle's nose and turning his head to the side to see where the splatters of blood came from. She hissed softly and muttered something in the language of the People.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Jake asked, not bothering to keep the worry from his voice.

"He needs healing. We must do this quickly."

**8888**

Together, Jake and Neytiri collected the herbs and plants needed. Neytiri had ground these into a fine paste, sniffing the mixture and feeling it between her fingers. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Jake, Neytiri stood and handed him the bowl.

"Put these on his wounds. They will help him." She said tiredly, but confidently.

Jake nodded and got to work right away. Kyle lay against the main branch, breathing heavily and hissing lowly. Jake murmured to him as he worked, applying a generous amount of the foul smelling goop to every cut. Kyle whined and hissed louder, but stayed still. When Jake was out of paste, he placed the bowl aside and stroked Kyle's nose, looking at his ikran worriedly.

"He must have been very brave." Neytiri said softly, sitting a foot or so away from Jake, giving him and his hurt ikran space.

Jake's mouth twitched in a small smile, "Hell yeah he was; gave that damn cat a taste of its own medicine." Jake said proudly.

Neytiri's brow scrunched and she mouthed this saying to herself, her head unconsciously tilting to one side in confusion. "Why would Kyle be giving the palulukan SkyPeople med-is-sin?" Neytiri asked slowly, trying to fathom the thought process of her mate.

Jake barely stifled a snort. "It's another weird human saying. Like…that guy didn't know who he was messin' with. Ya know?" Jake explained, looking back at his mate with questioning eyes.

Neytiri blinked and nodded. "Oh." Was all she said. Jake smiled and turned back to Kyle and Neytiri let her face return to an utterly puzzled expression. She would have to question her mate another time...perhaps then he would speak in a way that didn't make her head hurt.

**8888**

It was the next day and Jake had stayed in the canopy all night with Kyle. Now a hand on his shoulder had him jolting back into consciousness; a spluttering, disheveled, consciousness.

"My mate…look." Neytiri whispered, the joy in her voice palpable.

Jake gazed up at her with sleep confused eyes before turning his head to see where she was looking. Kyle gazed back at him, sitting up tall and strong, gazing down at his hunter in curiosity. The healing goop in his wounds had dried out and formed a natural band aid and healer for his wounds. He chirruped happily and Jake's face broke out into a broad grin.

"Good to hear." He said with a laugh.

**8888**

**I…I don't know what to say about this chapter…I was bored and tired and had ikran vs. palulukan on the brain. And so this was birthed. Umm…I promise next chapter will be fluff city!! I swear! Please don't kill me for this random Godzilla-esque chapter!**


	15. Pinky Swear

**Title: ****Pinky Swear**

**Length: 1147 words**

**Characters: Jake Sully, Neytiri**

**Pairing(s): JakeXNeytiri**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: A lazy, rainy day for our two blue friends.**

**8888**

A steady rain fell down into the forests where the Omaticaya lived. It wasn't particularly heavy, little more than an afternoon drizzle, but darker clouds steadily moved upon the horizon, eager to release their extra burdens. As the drops splattered against the leaves and ground a quiet symphony trilled through the forests, accentuated by each new splash. Once such drop fell upon the nose of a young viperwolf pup, causing the young creature to chirp in surprise and run to seek cover by his mother, who opened her vicious maw in a silent laugh.

Other creatures took shelter from the wetness, hunkering down together under the boughs of huge trees to keep most of the rain off of them. The same was true for two Na'vi, lying together on the huge branch where the ikran rested above them, adding their voices to the percussion of the rain. Neytiri lay on her back, looking up into the branches with half lidded eyes. Her mate lay next to her, his head resting gently just to the side of her distended abdomen. One hand rested on the bulge next to his head, rubbing small circles against the pale blue skin. Their tails intertwined as they lay together, lulled into a trance like state by the music around them.

"So…" Jake broke the silence and made Neytiri stir beneath him, waking up from a shallow nap.

"Hmmm?"

"Have you thought of…any names?" Jake asked quietly, still not totally believing what was happening, or would happen.

"I have thought of some names, but not many." Neytiri mumbled back, voice thick with the lazy day.

"Yeah, me too." Jake replied excitedly.

Neytiri stiffened beneath him, but Jake didn't notice. Neytiri bit her lip, her expression weary. She loved her mate with all her heart, it was true. But Jake's naming abilities…While she thought the name 'Kyle' to be a strong warriors name, it was still very odd and confusing to pronounce. The other day they had spotted toruk wheeling through the skies and Jake had offhandedly commented that he had always called the toruk 'Jimmy' after their first encounter before the War. He had also been calling his pa'li 'Tina,' though Neytiri had told him the pa'li's real name countless times. Neytiri chewed on her lip as she thought all of this over.

"Oh…?" she finally said after a moment, bracing herself for the names her mate had thought of.

"Well, I thought that if it's a boy we could name him Ateyo or Mawey." Jake replied slowly, mulling over his ideas and picking the best ones.

Neytiri blinked. She had been expecting…something _different._ Something more along the lines of 'Jimmy.' But she smiled to herself.

"And if our child is female?" Neytiri asked curiously.

"Maybe Ney`ite or Amiryat. They sound nice." Jake replied with a grin, tilting his head to look at his mate with large eyes.

Neytiri smiled back, already testing the names in her head. She was pulled away from his imaginings when Jake said thoughtfully, "Or if those don't work, we could name a boy Chris and a girl Jessica."

Neytiri's brow scrunched up again and she squirmed uncomfortably. "Those are…nice names…but…" Neytiri tried slowly.

Jake laughed lowly and she realized with a faint blush that he had been joking with her as he often did. Neytiri gently flicked his ear, which twitched rapidly in succession before crinkling against his skull, but he still chuckled. "Alright alright. But pinky swear you'll take the other names into consideration." Jake said, holding up his hand and extending his pinky.

Neytiri looked at him, completely confused. After a moment she held up her own hand and examined it. "Pinky?" she said, exaggerating the lip movements.

"Oh…right…" Jake said with a cough. He had forgotten the Na'vi did not have pinkies. "Well, then we can modify it." He said with a smirk. He extended his index finger and hooked it around Neytiri's, squeezing gently.

Neytiri looked at him wonderingly, squeezing his finger back. "What does this mean to crazy SkyPeople?" she asked curiously.

Jake laughed and snorted. "Yeah, crazy is right. Back home when we were kids, me and Tom and our friends would make promises by holding each other's pinkies. And you, babe, are the first Na'vi to join into the modified version."

"And is this…ping-key promise magic like your lucky fingers?" Neytiri asked skeptically.

"Yup. It's a binding, unbreakable contract." Jake said solemnly, keeping a serious face.

Neytiri considered him for a long moment before giving his finger a hard squeeze and disentangling her finger from his. "We will see." She said in a clipped and prim tone.

Jake smirked and lay his head back down on her abdomen, ready to fall back into a light sleep. But he was jolted awake when a torrent of water crashed down on his head. He jumped up, spluttering and bemused, looking around while trying to shake the water from his eyes. He saw Neytiri shaking on the ground, clutching her stomach as she tried to hold in a laughing attack. Jake's brow scrunched together before he looked up and was greeted by the gold, yellow eyes of Txe'lan, her lips pulling back in a low hiss.

"Why you-"Jake grumbled.

"I ping-key promised her that I would bring her a large gift today." Neytiri said between giggles. 'Gift' was Neytiri's word for 'treat,' and a treat was generally some sturmbeest or hexapede meat. Or any meat in general really. Jake looked at her confusedly for a moment before her implications sunk in.

"Oh haha, fantastic." Jake said glumly, glaring back up at the ikran who snapped her jaws at him.

"But my Jake, it is a binding contract." Neytiri said innocently, looking up at him with huge golden eyes. She stood gracefully and sauntered over to him, hands clasped behind her back. "I could not break my promise." She purred demurely, smirking up at him. Jake stared down at her, mouth agape slightly closing it with a snap and shaking his head to clear it.

"Yeah well…I'm not on the menu." He replied sulkily.

Neytiri shrugged, smiling up at him. Before he knew what she was up to, she reached down and tugged his tail playfully, making him yelp in surprise. Jake's face set itself with determination as he lunged at her, but she nimbly stepped aside with a laugh. Jake lunged again and caught her, bringing her close to him in a hug. "Gotcha." Jake said triumphantly, not bothering to hide his smug smirk.

Neytiri looked up at him with mischievous eyes before raising herself on her toes and lightly kissing his nose. Jake blinked and the next thing he knew Neytiri was slipping out of his hold and fleeing back into Hometree, her laughter trailing behind her like a veil. Jake's smirk grew into a broad grin as he chased after her.

**8888**

**Yay! Two chapters in one weekend! Madness. I hope this satisfied everyone's lust for fluffy nonsense scenes, hehe. I had fun typing this and I hope ya'll enjoyed it. **

**Happy Mother's Day!!**


End file.
